Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una foto?
by Malew
Summary: (GerIta—UA) Feliciano Vargas es un fotógrafo del periódico más importante de Pistoia, en Italia. Esta historia comienza un 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados. ¿Quién dijo que pedir un deseo en una fuente no causaría efecto en su vida? Por alguna razón, el chico rubio de las fotografías causa una turbulencia de emociones catastróficas en su pecho. Haría lo que fuera por acercarse.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

"La fuente de los deseos."

I

Un pequeño puñado de personas esparcidas en el centro de la plaza son las causantes del barullo que se arma y desarma constantemente. Niños de diferentes edades que juegan, corren y disfrutan de la inusual tarde soleada que se les brinda. Los artistas callejeros también saben apreciar el clima de sábado y salen en busca de expresar sus talentos frente a todo el mundo: la música que regala un grupo de muchachos, los retratos que realiza una muchachita con su caballete y una paleta de acrílicos, una dúo de malabaristas que se suben a sus monociclos y hacen sus gracias ante la atención de un grupo de personas...

Pero, sin duda, los protagonistas de aquella tarde de 14 de febrero son las parejas, de todo tipo, que con sus manos entrelazadas se susurran coquetamente al oído; o bien se abrazan cariñosamente, sonriéndose mutuamente. Esas demostraciones de cariño que endulzan el aire y, en ocasiones resultan realmente molestas y empalagosas.

Un jovencito de unos veintitantos años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar que observaba la escena desde una de las dos fuentes, no pudo evitar pensar: "¡Ah, qué hermoso ha de ser el amor!". Y aunque por su corta edad no entendiera correctamente ese sentimiento, en su mirada se reflejaba que añoraba experimentarlo; deseaba sentir mariposas en el estómago, compartir momentos, crear recuerdos y atesorarlos como si fuesen lo más valioso.

—Me quiero enamorar —murmuró en silencio, con un sutil movimiento de labios.

 _Y arrojó una moneda a la fuente._


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo uno

"Fotografías"

I

Feliciano elevó su cámara en dirección a una pareja, tomándolos en el centro de su pantalla. Detrás de ellos se elevaban varios árboles, dándole un aspecto más tranquilo y natural a la imagen. La luz estaba en su posición perfecta, y los jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados en una escena muy tierna. Era un día cálido, a pesar de ser finales de verano. Apenas se había colocado una camisa y en su mochila únicamente llevaba un fino abrigo de hilo, por precaución. Con precisión, el italohablante presionó el botón del aparato y captó todo lo que había querido transmitir desde el principio: serenidad y armonía. Con seguridad cualquiera podía decir que era una fotografía perfecta, pero él estaba seguro de que no era lo suficiente para coronar el artículo al que le tocaba colaborar.

Con un suspiro ahogado, bajó tan solo un poco la cámara, que se sostenía en su cuello con ayuda de una correa, y observó a su alrededor, buscando otra imagen. Siempre era muy exigente consigo mismo y con su trabajo… o bueno, lo era desde que había conocido sus propias habilidades como fotógrafo en plena mitad de secundaria. Claro que no faltaban ocasiones en las que se rendía con facilidad, frustrado por no lograr sus objetivos; pero hacer eso no le llevaba a ninguna parte, después de todo. Sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor, mientras sus pies avanzaban, poniéndose en marcha. _Estaba ahí por trabajo_ , se recordó cuando estuvo a punto de desviar el lente de la cámara a nimiedades. Era difícil controlar los impulsos de disparar flashes por cualquier escena que le pareciese encantadora… aunque a veces cayera en la tentación.

Como en esa ocasión, por ejemplo, en la que el de sangre italiana se vio obligado a frenar sus pasos en determinado momento. Fue cuando su búsqueda concluyó en una persona alejada de sí mismo. En ese momento no supo de qué se trataba, solo entendió que debía hacerlo.

Quizás fue su cabello rubio claro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con un gel que lo hacía relucir. Quizás fue su postura firme y su expresión seria. Quizás fue su mirada celeste y su musculatura. O tal vez simplemente fue el cariño que aquel hombre de apariencia fría y seria, casi militar, utilizó al acariciar a sus tres mascotas caninas.

Pero, con o sin explicación, elevó su cámara, con disimulo, y volvió a presionar aquel botón, capturándole sin que él ni siquiera lo notase.

* * *

¡Hola!

En verdad estoy emocionada con este fic, así que espero que guste. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, ¡es una promesa! [cruzando los dedos] (?)

¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos?

¿Un abrazo? XD


	3. Capítulo 2

"Biblioteca"

I

Pasadas las siete de la tarde, el italiano se adentró con pesadumbre al interior del apartamento que compartía con su hermano mayor, casi arrastrando sus pies. Había estado gran parte del día fuera y se encontraba cansado y hambriento. Albergaba la esperanza de que su hermano hubiese preparado la cena, y sin embargo, cuando se adentró al living-comedor, la escena de la que fue testigo desmintió su idea: esa noche tendría que cocinar él.

Lovino, quien se asemejaba notablemente a su hermano físicamente –aunque las diferencias eran, de igual manera, evidentes–, se encontraba prácticamente echado en el sillón, debajo del vecino de al lado –Antonio, era su nombre–, tan pegados que apenas notaron la presencia del contrario. Feliciano se aclaró la garganta sutilmente, para llamar la atención, y el mayor de los hermanos se apartó con tal brusquedad que casi tira al suelo a su acompañante. El menor, entre tanto, había dejado ya la mochila sobre la mesa, y se había volteado con una esporádica y natural sonrisa balanceándose sobre sus labios, en dirección a los jóvenes.

— _Ciao,_ Antonio, _fratello_ —saludó con naturalidad. De hecho, no era la primera ocasión en la que se encontraba a su hermano y al de nacionalidad española dándose arrumacos como dos tortolitos. Y con seguridad esa era la razón por la cual Lovino tenía el entrecejo fruncido: que Feliciano siempre estaba ahí para interrumpirlos.

— ¡Hola, Feli! ¿Cómo te va, chaval? ¿Todo en orden? —devolvió el saludo con su típica jovialidad, el _no-_ noviode su consanguíneo. El italiano asintió con la cabeza y respondió con un simple, pero amigable: "¿y tú?"—. ¡Excelente! Gracias por preocuparte. Fue un día entretenido en el bar, como siempre; ¡ah! Y Francis me llamó, te manda saludos… y a Lovi también, claro —comentó, dirigiéndose su mirada esmeralda hacia el mencionado, el cual puso sus ojos en blanco antes de bufar—. Dijo que cuando puedan, pasen a saludarle por la pastelería —añadió—. Eh… Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con vosotros, pero tengo que marcharme, espero no os moleste… —mencionó, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Claro que no nos molesta, idiota! —Protestó, imitando al otro y cruzándose de brazos—. Anda, muévete, ¡vete de una vez! —ordenó, haciendo señas con las manos, echándole. El español se despidió del fotógrafo con un rápido movimiento de manos y se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido por refunfuñón Lovino.

Feliciano tras un largo bostezo, se desplazó a la cocina con modorra, poniendo en marcha la cena. No pudo evitar repasar su jornada esa tarde, mientras ponía a calentar el agua sobre la hornalla. Había sido un día bastante deprimente para él, a pesar de tener un clima tan agradable y haber conseguido unas buenas fotografías para el periódico. Pero le reconfortaba el pensar en que el Día de San Valentín era puramente comercial, y que las parejas debían ser igual de cariñosas siempre y quererse de la misma manera cada día. Aunque claro, no le molestaría haber pasado la tarde con compañía… todo lo contrario.

Feliciano se acercó a la heladera a retirar un recipiente de plástico con salsa para calentar. De verdad, en ocasiones se sentía bastante solo. A pesar de ser acompañado por su hermano y su gran círculo de amigos, sus necesidades por un objeto de amor fuera de ese entorno eran notorias. Era hábil coqueteando con mujeres, sí, pero era él quien siempre terminaba decepcionándose con la clase de chicas que encontraba; la mayoría no planeaba nada serio, sino algo casual. Normalmente solía ser al revés, pero… de alguna manera Feliciano era diferente en ciertos aspectos comunes como esos. Además, aunque alguna ellas aceptara una relación oficial, su trabajo inestable como fotoperiodista las hacía desaparecer como un helado debajo del sol en plena estación veraniega.

El de sangre italiana dejó la salsa calentarse y colocó la pasta en la olla, sin la emoción que solía ponerle siempre que lo hacía. Esperaba que su deseo se hiciera realidad, de alguna forma u otra.

II

Luego de cenar junto a su hermano, ambos se fueron a dormir. Sí, aún a los veintidós años –el menor– y veinticuatro –el mayor–, dormían en la misma cama. No era la culpa de ninguno el no poder rentar un piso mejor con dos habitaciones; no obstante, Feliciano agradecía no tener que discutir con su hermano el poder dormir juntos los días de tormenta, ya que este se veía obligado a hacerlo de igual forma.

Lovino refunfuñó, apretando los párpados, cuando Feliciano abrió la pantalla de la notebook y la luz –la única en la habitación– le dio en la cara justo en el momento en que iba a caer dormido profundamente. Se dio vuelta con brusquedad, huyendo de la pantalla brillante, y continuó con su sueño, sin ganas de ponerse a discutir con su hermano. Feliciano, soltó una risita suave y el escritorio le dio la bienvenida, descubriendo una foto de ambos hermanos abrazados fraternalmente en la playa, las vacaciones del año pasado. Le gustaba esa foto. En especial porque su hermano sonreía naturalmente, cosa poco común en él. Y ambos salían muy guapos con ese bronceado y sus ojos brillando luego de haberse dado un chapuzón en el agua.

Sin dar más vueltas, conectó su cámara al aparato que reposaba en sus muslos y transfirió las fotos que había tomado esa tarde a una nueva carpeta. Eran bastantes, así que para pasar el rato sin caerse dormido, se puso a escuchar un poco de música con sus auriculares y chequeó el Facebook, cosa que terminó haciéndole fruncir extrañamente el ceño al encontrarse con todas las publicaciones amorosas de sus amigos y conocidos. Se alegraba por ellos, pero los envidaba por el mismo motivo de antes. Exclusivamente se detuvo para darle Me Gusta a un estado de Antonio, respecto a su hermano, y se desconectó para revisar las fotografías.

Eran al menos unas cien imágenes. Entre ellas había desde niños hasta caracoles, había árboles y flores coloridas, algún que otro detalle de un edificio y el panorama de la plaza; sin embargo, las únicas que le llamaron la atención fueron las últimas. Las abrió con disimulo, registrando si su hermano continuaba dormido o no.

En la primera el joven de la plaza acariciaba el hocico de su ovejero alemán, en cuclillas frente a él. En la segunda, el hombre peinaba su cabello rubio lacio hacia atrás, tensando su masculina mandíbula. En la tercera, el hombre le lanzaba una vara a una de sus mascotas, la cual corrió tras ella. Todas las fotos habían sido tomadas desde un ángulo complicado, pero aun así lucían esplendidas. De todas las fotos que había tomado, había unas treinta de aquel sujeto. Todas diferentes, pero con él siempre de protagonista. Feliciano por una décima de segundo, se sintió como un acosador, pero descartó la idea ya que había sido algo casual, espontáneo. Simplemente le había sacado varias fotografías a un hombre que le había parecido muy atractivo. Eso era todo. No había nada de malo, ¿no? Además, probablemente nunca volvería a ver a ese muchacho.

Feliciano seleccionó todas las fotos del hombre rubio y las deslizó a una carpeta llamada _Él_.

III

Luego de entregar las fotografías y recibir su miserable paga en la mañana del domingo, Feliciano se acercó a hacer las compras para el almuerzo. Era costumbre que la familia (sus dos hermanos y su abuelo) se juntase a comer y a pasar la tarde. Nunca se aburría con ellos, en especial porque su abuelo era una persona animada y alegre. Definitivamente había heredado esa parte de él, mientras que su hermano mayor había heredado la parte más autoritaria y hostil –que su abuelo solo dejaba ver cuando se enfadaba realmente–, y su hermano menor, Salvatore…, bueno, él había ganado la parte **más** casanova de los genes de la familia. Todos los domingos aparecía con una muchachita nueva, por lo que, entre todos, decidieron no traer compañía si no era _oficial,_ para así poder disfrutar simplemente como familia.

Feliciano se retiró del almacén con una bolsa en cada mano. Últimamente comenzaba a _dolerle el bolsillo_ al hacer las compras. La crisis se hacía más y más evidente cuando uno dejaba de darse gustos como comprar un pastel para merendar en la tarde o salir a tomar un café de vez en cuando. Al parecer, ni siquiera el trabajo seguro de su hermano en el bar era suficiente para esa clase de cosas.

El italohablante no caminó rumbo al apartamento, sino que cambió su dirección a la biblioteca. Eran apenas las diez y media de la mañana y, a diferencia de ayer, el cielo yacía gris y nublado. Era indiscutiblemente anormal que el clima cambiase de aquella manera de un día para otro, pensó el muchacho, observando las nubes espesas que se alzaban sobre él. Esperaba tener suerte y que no comenzara a llover, de lo contrario, se ganaría un buen resfriado y se lamentaría terriblemente más tarde.

Se detuvo luego de un par de cuadras frente al edificio gris que se alzaba ante él y subió las escalinatas hasta la gran puerta. Estaba allí por un tema especial, en realidad. El bibliotecario de la sección Adolescentes/Jóvenes Adultos, Arthur Kirkland, cumplía años. Aún recordaba cómo se habían hecho amigos. Ese día, Lovino le había pedido, en efecto, que fuese a retirarle un libro que le habían recomendado. Al principio, Feliciano temía hablar con él por el simple hecho de que, desde lejos, parecía un enano gruñón. Tuvo que tomar valor para atreverse, por más de ser un muchacho extrovertido; pero, en cuanto lo hizo, entablaron una charla amena y entretenida. Se enteró que se había mudado de Italia hacía poco y que aún le costaba el italiano, pero con la ayuda de los libros aprendería rápidamente. Más tarde se enteró de que era un aficionado de la literatura inglesa y que, naturalmente, se sentía atraído por las obras literarias de fantasía y misterio. También corrían rumores de que practicaba magia negra, pero Feliciano prefería creer que se trataban de simples rumores.

— _Ciao,_ Arthur —susurró, en el tono de voz más adecuado que pudo encontrar para no interrumpir el ambiente de la biblioteca. Arthur, que se encontraba inclinado sobre el escritorio, a la entrada de aquella sección, se enderezó para observar en dirección al italiano, algo confundido—. _Happy birthday!_ —anunció finalmente, con una pésima pronunciación, abrazándole sorpresivamente por sobre los documentos que yacían sobre el mueble. Arthur, que era un negado a las muestras de cariño, correspondió de mala gana, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Hello,_ Feliciano. Gracias —dijo, en el mismo tono del contrario, cuando éste se alejó, retirándose las gafas de lectura y restregándose con suavidad los ojos—. No esperaba que vinieses, es una… grata sorpresa.

Feliciano rio melódicamente.

—No agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no puedo ir a la celebración… —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa. Le tendió una bolsa de compras y el anglosajón inclinó una de sus gruesas cejas hacia arriba, confundido—. Es un budín inglés, lo hice para ti —mintió penosamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Arthur revisó la bolsa y tras dar un pesado y vehemente suspiro, dirigió sus orbes hacia el italiano:

—Por alguna razón, pienso que se parece un poco a lo que hace el franchute cara de rana… ¿no? —preguntó, casi filosamente, observando al italiano para que confesase de una vez. Se sostuvieron las miradas por un par de segundos. El color penetrante de los ojos del anglosajón, se ceñían firmemente ante los ojos mieles italianos hasta que, en determinado momento, el castaño claro no pudo seguir y se rindió.

— ¡Es que Francis insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no! Y dijo que no te dijera nada porque… —hizo una pausa, mirando casi con disculpa a su amigo, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos—, no lo aceptarías —balbuceó finalmente, rascando su nuca.

—Por una vez, tiene razón —contestó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, tengo una idea… si te pregunta, yo nunca supe que lo hizo él, _ok?_ —Feliciano asintió, antes de que el bibliotecario desviara su mirada hacia una nueva persona—. Buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El nuevo hombre era bastante más alto que Feliciano, aunque este último no le había prestado atención al detalle, estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en que era tonto que el francés y el inglés aun mantuviesen aquella pelea mutua. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si se odiaran realmente, ¿no?

—Quisiera retirar esto libros —dijo el hombre a su lado, con una voz potente y gruesa que llamó la atención del muchacho italiano. Al elevar su mirada, sus ojos chocaron contra el puntiagudo perfil del hombre a su lado e inmediatamente se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso no era el hombre que había estado fotografiando en la plaza? Su estómago se encogió y tuvo que apartar inmediatamente sus ojos de él.

—Claro —Arthur tomó los libros que le tendía el muchacho y los registró en el ordenador—. ¿Su nombre y DNI?

—Ludwig Beilschmidt —Arthur le observó con una mueca que expresaba exactamente un: _'¿Cómo diablos se escribe eso?'._ El blondo, aparentemente más que acostumbrado, retiró un papel y un bolígrafo del bolsillo delantero de su gabán y anotó los datos, según pudo observar el mediterráneo, de refilón. Luego, se lo tendió al inglés que agradeció en un suave tono de voz, para entrarlo también en la ficha.

— ¿Alemania, no? —Preguntó Arthur, mientras escribía sobre una tarjeta con cuadrilla y se la tendía junto a los libros—. Es un lugar interesante, tuve la suerte de visitarlo el anteaño pasado —comentó ante la atenta mirada de ambos jóvenes. Ludwig solo realizó un movimiento con la cabeza, asintiendo ante las palabras ajenas. Cualquiera diría que intentaba huir de cualquier conversación posible, por lo callado que se encontraba—. Tienes que entregarlos dentro de dos semanas, de lo contrario puedes llamar y renovar el plazo. En la tarjeta está el número.

—Entendido —dijo—. Gracias. Hasta luego —expuso con un tono serio desconcertante, antes de retirarse rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo está el clima fuera? —preguntó repentinamente el inglés, arreglando el cuello de su camisa.

—Parece que lloverá en cualquier momento… y no traje paraguas —suspiró el italiano al recordarlo. Se encontraba un poco anonadado por la repentina aparición del hombre de la plaza… hombre que ahora tenía nombre. Ludwig. Y era alemán. Bueno, ese detalle era evidente, en realidad. Tenía rasgos típicos, después de todo. Feliciano se sintió un poco tonto al estar junto a él… probablemente porque creyó que no volvería a verlo y se equivocó.

—La única costumbre que no puedo sacarme de encima es el tener un paraguas a mano cuando es probable que llueva —mencionó el muchacho de las cejas pobladas—. Aunque es agradable la sensación de la lluvia cayendo sobre tu rostro, ¿no crees?

—Ve… ¿supongo? —Se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia al tema del clima. Se quitó la mochila que descansaba sobre su hombro y revolvió en su interior hasta sacar su cámara de allí adentro. Le quitó la tapa al lente y sonrió traviesamente en dirección al rubio.

» Hay que conmemorar este día, ¿vale? —dijo, dejando sus pertenencias a sobre el mueble y corriendo para posicionarse al lado del inglés. Alejó la cámara lo más lejos que su mano se lo permitió, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar la foto, el británico lo interrumpió.

—Sabes que no me gustan las fotos, Feliciano —refunfuñó, tapándose la cara con las manos, para evitar que su rostro saliese en la foto.

El italiano forzó un puchero. Estaba al tanto de eso, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Era una manía que había adquirido hacía un par de años atrás. Tomarse fotos con sus amigos el día de sus respectivos cumpleaños.

— _Per favore_ , Arthur! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¿Si? ¿Si? —insistió con un tono infantil que provocó un bufido por parte de su compañero.

—Sólo una —Retiró las manos de su rostro con desconfianza.

El italiano asintió enérgicamente volviendo a colocarse en la misma posición de antes y con evidente costumbre, pulsó el botón y se disparó el flash. Feliciano y Arthur se apresurar a chequear la foto: El inglés mantenía las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y sus mejillas resaltaban con un rosado ligero; Feliciano cruzaba su brazo por los hombros de Arthur y sonreía ampliamente. Era, sin duda, una foto impecable.

—Esta va para mi álbum —declaró el fotógrafo, sonriente, guardando el aparato en su mochila y colgándosela nuevamente—. Ya me tengo que ir. Voy con prisa. Pásala bien hoy —deseó, guiñándole el ojo y arrojándole un beso con la palma de su mano.

—Sí, gracias… _and_ _goodbye,_ Feliciano —se despidió, negando con su cabeza con resignación.

Una vez en el exterior de la sala, el italiano se dirigió apresuradamente a la salida. No debía tardarse mucho en llegar a la casa o su hermano se enojaría, de seguro. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta principal, pudo distinguir el sonido apacible de la lluvia poderosa e incesante. Caía tal cual una pared de heladas gotas y parecía no querer parar. El italiano se quejó por lo bajo, resoplando para apartar los mechones de su frente. No iba a quedarse dentro, tenía que llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Tal vez podría conseguir un taxi o algo así. Colocándose la capucha de su campera con dificultad, empujó la puerta y se dio paso al exterior. Antes de las escaleras que comunicaban a la vereda, el edificio ofrecía un pequeño techo en el cual decidió refugiarse, esperando a la oportuna aparición de dicho transporte.

Pero aparentemente no era el único que había ocupado la misma idea. Al otro lado de la gran puerta, un hombre se apoyaba ligeramente sobre la pared gris del edificio; bajo su brazo llevaba libros y vestía un abrigo largo de color oscuro. Su piel era sumamente pálida y hacía resaltar sus ojos. No tardó en identificarle.

 _Ludwig._

¿Acaso era chiste?, se preguntó, sintiendo un extraño calor avanzando por su rostro en forma de sonrojo. Al parecer, el alemán no había notado su presencia, porque mantenía su mirada hacia el horizonte, impasible.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué se ponía así, de todos modos? Sólo eran extraños. Bueno… eran extraños, pero Feliciano sabía exactamente el nombre del muchacho y en su portátil tenía una carpeta con sus fotos.

¿Eso lo convertía en un acosador?

 _No, no._ Él había escuchado su nombre por casualidad. Nada de eso había sido planeado. Eso no lo convertía en uno. ¿Verdad?

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando un taxi apareció al principio de la calle, avanzando en su dirección. Era su oportunidad. Avanzó lo más rápido posible, preparándose para detenerle; y pese a esto, el rubio fortachón ya se le había adelantado notablemente e incluso había elevado su brazo para detenerlo.

El italiano observó con pesadumbre como su oportunidad se desvanecía ante él, mojándose bajo las poderosas gotas de lluvia. Hacía frío e incluso había comenzado a temblar. Apenado, se volteó para regresar al refugio en la biblioteca.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve? —una voz resonó a sus espaldas, obligándole a voltear. Ludwig se encontraba prácticamente mojado de pies a cabeza y le observaba expectante. Su perfecto peinado se había arruinado y algunos mechones de su flequillo se habían liberado, dándole un aspecto más casual. Su primera reacción fue voltear a ambos lados, esperando encontrar a alguien más a quien pudiese dirigirse, pero no había nadie—. Probablemente la lluvia no pare hasta dentro de un rato… y yo no tengo problema en alcanzarte —añadió, al ver que el italiano no reaccionaba.

—Ah, vale, de acuerdo —dijo, apresuradamente, bajando las escaleras con cuidado. No quería pegarse un resbalón, caerse y terminar en el hospital. Ludwig se subió al vehículo y él le imitó tan rápido como pudo.

» _Grazie_ —dijo, nervioso, una vez dentro. Ludwig, que lo observó con sus fríos ojos celestes, se limitó a asentir y Feliciano viajó junto al chico de las fotografías hasta su hogar, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su velocidad.

* * *

Hola :) Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, como siempre ^^

¿Opiniones?


	4. Capítulo 3

"Entrevista".

I

Cuando llegó a su residencia el mediodía del domingo, fue recibido con un gesto de preocupación por parte de su abuelo y un montón de palabrotas por parte de su hermano. Al parecer, preocupados por su retraso, habían llamado unas cuantas veces al celular del fotógrafo, hasta caer en cuenta de que el muchachito se lo había olvidado en la casa.

Feliciano estaba seguro de haberle mencionado a su hermano que pasaría por la biblioteca antes de regresar, aunque no había mencionado para qué ni cuánto tiempo tardaría, por lo que no reprochó nada al respecto. Se dedicó a explicarles la situación, mientras se quitaba las prendas húmedas y se secaba el cabello cuidadosamente con ayuda de una toalla. Para su suerte, el mayor, aunque enfurruñado por haber perdido la apuesta con el menor de los hermanos -porque al final, Feliciano no se había resbalado corriendo por las escalinatas de la biblioteca-, le dejó en paz de mala gana; internándose en la cocina para cocinar el almuerzo.

Y todos felices, porque sin duda las pizzas de Lovino eran las mejores. Claro que éste se regocijaba con los cumplidos de sus familiares, por más que intentase ocultarlo modestamente (porque sí, cuando Lovino negaba tal cosa violentamente, con alguna que otra maldición de por medio, mientras se sonrojaba de manera notable, significaba sin duda, su forma de expresar modestia).

Pese a esto, tras despedirse de los dos visitantes, una vez hecha la hora de irse a dormir, Feliciano tardó más de lo habitual en lograr cerrar sus párpados y caer dormido profundamente. El simple motivo que se lo impedía era que, inexplicablemente, no podía evitar recordar la amabilidad de Ludwig. Observando el techo, mordió su labio inferior, queriendo bloquear aquellos pensamientos de una buena vez. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ello?

Se giró sobre su cama observando el costado de su mesita de luz [*], aún sin lograr siquiera relajarse.

Había sido muy amable, sí; pero nunca le dirigió la palabra, y lo único que había hecho en todo el camino había sido observar por la ventanilla del auto como la lluvia caía, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para que Feliciano se atreviese a hablarle. Y mientras la distancia entre la biblioteca y el final de su recorrido iba disminuyendo, Feliciano se sentía decepcionado por alguna razón.

Pero era inútil andar pensando en él, se dijo una vez que sus ojos lograron cerrarse por completo y la somnolencia se apoderó de sí, llevándoselo al mundo de los sueños inevitablemente.

II

El celular del italiano rompió el silencio de la habitación con una melodía escandalosamente dulce. Feliciano tanteó desganado el mueble hasta conseguir dar con el aparato. Aún sin abrir sus ojos, desbloqueó la pantalla y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Diga? —balbuceó con voz adormilada, sintiendo sus párpados pesados, y bostezando ruidosamente.

— _¡Feliciano Vargas! —_ La voz de una muchachita que pronunció su nombre con frustración, hizo que el aludido se incorporase de golpe, abriendo los ojos, y logrando marearse un poco por lo repentino de sus acciones _—. ¡Te he mandado mil y un mensajes! ¿Qué hora crees que es, niño? —_ preguntó retóricamente _—. ¡Ya tendrías que estar aquí!_

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —murmuró, tropezándose con sus palabras. Ya se había puesto de pie y se colocaba torpemente los pantalones de jean que yacían en el piso desde la noche anterior, sosteniendo el celular con ayuda de su hombro—. Eli, no te enojes… —susurró con tono apenado—. Me quedé dormido...

— _No me puedo enojar contigo, cariño. ¡Apresúrate!_

La llamada finalizó y el italiano recorrió su habitación en busca de su ropa y lo necesario para ir en ayuda de Elizabeta. A esa hora, su hermano debería estar en la universidad -cursaba su último año en Diseño de Indumentaria-, por lo que ni siquiera se preocupó por dejar todo desordenado y hacer un barullo horrible antes de salir disparado. El autobús apareció justo cuando estaba llegando a la parada y aunque tuvo que correr, lo alcanzó. El viaje duró al menos unos 10 minutos, en los que el italiano sentía como su estómago comenzaba a molestar por el nerviosismo.

Él solía ilustrar los artículos de Elizabeta la mayoría de las veces; ella trabajaba como redactora en la sección de Cultura y Sociedad, por lo que la mayoría de sus artículos eran reportajes a personas influyentes como artistas, entre otros. Gracias a eso, había conseguido conocer a mucha gente interesante y había aprendido mucho de esas personas. En esta ocasión su amiga, oriunda de Hungría, se encargaría de entrevistar a un novelista de un _bestseller_ que se había mudado a Pistoia hacía un par de semanas. Ella estaba emocionada, pues había leído el libro y se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Empero, él no estaba enterado de quien se trataba… lo único que esperaba era que no se hubiese enfadado con ella por su culpa.

— ¡Ahí estás! ¡Te estábamos esperando! —En el momento en que el de sangre italiana entró por la puerta de "la sala de reuniones" (un cubículo despejado donde solían reunirse para esa clase de cosas; de paredes blancas y luz tenue) una joven medianamente alta, de ojos oliva y largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, le recibió con las manos en la cintura—. Anda, ¡vamos! ¿Qué esperas? —Perspicaz, impulsó al interior de la oficina al muchachito, haciéndole tambalear—. Saca tu varita mágica y haz tu arte, Feli.

El joven de ojos ámbar quitó de su estuche la cámara y sacó de su mochila el trípode para colocarla en donde su compañera le indicaba, sumiéndose en el trabajo de configurar su aparato para las fotografías.

» Supongo que antes de continuar sería justo una presentación cordial —mencionó la húngara, sacando al italiano de su trabajo—. Feli, quiero presentarte a Ludwig, —ella sonrió amablemente, mientras el fotógrafo abría sus ojos ampliamente—. Ludwig, él es nuestro fotógrafo: Feliciano. Espero que no te moleste que te tome un par de fotos luego, ¿eh? —le guiñó un ojo sutilmente.

—Un gusto —mencionó el rubio, que a diferencia del italiano, no se había mosqueado. Le tendió su mano y Feliciano se la estrechó robóticamente.

—I… Igualmente. Siento el retraso.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Ludwig, continuemos con el cuestionario —mencionó afablemente ella, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio. El alemán asintió, sin abandonar su formalidad. Ella des-pausó su grabadora, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, y acomodó las hojas que traía en manos—. Bien, todos sabemos el éxito y el importante alcance que tuvo tu libro, Ludwig, alrededor del mundo —Feliciano torció los labios con el pensamiento, «menos yo», mientras se dedicaba a acomodar el equipo de iluminación -que se encontraba en el costado de la sala-, como normalmente acostumbraba. En esa ocasión, se sentía extrañamente curioso por las respuestas que podía dar el rubio. _Aunque, por supuesto… no era un acosador._

» Una pregunta que todos podemos hacernos es, indudablemente, ¿qué fue lo que te inspiró para escribir? Normalmente el tema de la Segunda Gran Guerra es el disparador de muchas historias, pero en otra ocasión admitiste que no era tu caso. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que surgió?

— _Ja._ Fue una tarde de domingo en la que mi hermano mayor, Gilbert, se había quedado a cargo de mí mientras mi abuelo atendía unos asuntos en su taller —comenzó a relatar, ante el atento oído de sus oyentes—. Éramos pequeños… Si no me equivoco, mi hermano tenía unos diecisiete años, y yo, apenas trece. Él solía ser bastante escandaloso y travieso, incluso a plena adolescencia —El rubio meneó la cabeza con el pensamiento—. Me estoy yendo de tema… Esa tarde hacía un calor insoportable, por lo que él me sugirió subir a la buhardilla, la cual normalmente se mantenía fresca gracias a la sombra. Por supuesto acepté, sin embargo, una vez arriba él comenzó a curiosear los baúles y cajas de mi abuelo; fue ahí donde encontramos… varios recuerdos de _aquella_ época. Gilbert aseguró que se trataban de pertenencias de nuestro difunto bisabuelo, un aviador de la _**Luftwaffe[2]**_ —aclaró—. Yo, a diferencia de mi hermano, siempre fui más cuidadoso con esa clase de cosas; respetuoso a la palabra de mi abuelo, quien jamás había querido mencionar nada acerca de aquella oscura mancha en la historia de la familia. Pese a ello, en esa ocasión, me sentí muy tentado, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. En aquel viejo baúl había cartas de mi bisabuelo hacia una señorita italiana… Eran al menos unas cien, sin exagerar. Tuve que leerlas a escondidas durante la noche, para que mi abuelo no me regañara —recordó—. Tardé casi tres semanas leyéndolas. Fue eso lo que me inspiró... Sentir una historia tan real entre personas tan diferentes parecía casi imposible. Mi bisabuelo la describía como una mujer feliz, jovial, un tanto… diferente a lo que se estaba acostumbrado. Ella, sin embargo, expresó su admiración ante la inteligencia y determinación de mi bisabuelo. Lo extraño fue que ella nunca supo que mi bisabuelo estaba casado… con bisabuela, claro —suspiró—. Desde el momento en que leí aquellas cartas, hasta años más tarde, cuando comencé a escribir, jamás pude… olvidarlas. Todas ellas me dejaron marcado profundamente. Fue por eso que decidí basarme en el formato de cartas, en la época, el contexto social, y… lo más sentimental, como puedes ver.

—Esa es una historia… interesante. Dijiste que tu abuelo no quería revelar la historia de tu familia, entonces… ¿Cómo reaccionó él cuando se enteró de que el libro se inspiró en los recuerdos de tu bisabuelo?

—Bueno, él es una persona bastante temperamental en ocasiones, pero no reaccionó tan bruscamente como había imaginado. Dijo que hiciera lo que creyese correcto, que confiara en mi instinto y en mí razonamiento, y heme aquí…

— ¿Pensaste alguna vez en buscar a la mujer de las cartas?

—Lo hice. Hace un par de años rastreando por internet conseguí dar con el paradero de una de sus hijas. Me comuniqué con ella a través del e-mail —explicó, removiéndose en su asiento, incómodo por unos penetrantes ojos color miel—. Le conté sobre las cartas y la novela que estaba escribiendo. Ella me dijo que su madre estaría encantada de hablar conmigo, por supuesto. Viajé a Roma, donde residen, un mes después de eso. Ella me recibió gustosa. Es una mujer muy cálida, tal como describía mi bisabuelo, a pesar de su avanzada edad —Esbozó una pacífica sonrisa—. Fue una charla recíproca. Ella aún conservaba varias cartas que había recibido de mi bisabuelo, incluso aun luego de casarse; y me permitió leerlas. Me contó todo, cada detalle. Agradezco su gentileza, por supuesto, y el apoyo que me brindó.

— ¡Qué historia tan tierna! —admiró ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ludwig, estoy segura de que muchas de tus lectoras estarán felices de escuchar una respuesta positiva a esta pregunta: ¿Te gustaría enamorarte al igual que tu bisabuelo? ¿O ya experimentaste algo igual?

El rubio adquirió un tono rosa en sus mejillas y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Nunca me he enamorado, no aún —declaró—. Pero sería un gusto encontrar a una persona que… me acompañe y se sienta feliz y cómoda en mi compañía.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te trajo a Pistoia?

Ludwig frunció los labios ante aquella pregunta, un gesto poco visible, que duró un par de segundos antes de responder:

—Inspiración, sobre todo. He viajado a diferentes partes de Italia, para finalmente instalarme aquí. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable, como esperaba —admitió, frotando sus palmas.

— ¡Hm! ¿Un nuevo libro? ¿Podrías darnos un adelanto de qué va a tratarse? —Los ojos de la húngara brillaron, con entusiasmo; el fotógrafo pudo distinguirlo, incluso a distancia, antes de volver a su trabajo adecuando los reflectores.

—Honestamente… no quiero dar muchos detalles hasta tener más avanzada la obra —señaló, cruzándose de piernas.

—Oh, de acuerdo —susurró, antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido seco de objetos al caer y un lleve gemido de molestia. Tanto ella como el rubio, se voltearon de inmediato, encontrándose con el fotógrafo deteniendo la caída de uno de los reflectores y el trípode, en el suelo.

— _¡S-scusa!_ —se disculpó (o más bien gritó) antes de que alguien pudiese hablar—. Estoy bien… n-no se preocupen. Solo me enredé con el cable y caí. Eso es todo… c-continúen, por favor —explicó.

La efusividad del italiano en el habla dejó a los dos perplejos. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, la muchacha -notablemente familiarizada con el hecho- suspiró al ponerse de pie y acudió en su rescate. Desenredó el cable del pie del castaño y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Ten más cuidado, Feli... ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Ve~ Estoy bien. Siento haberles interrumpido —volvió a disculparse, bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento. La húngara palmeó su cabeza suavemente y volvió a su lugar de antes. Feliciano, curioso, volteó hacia Ludwig.

Y aunque, extrañamente, lo hubiese deseado, la mirada celeste, bañada en preocupación que recibió, le hizo voltear rápidamente y regresar a su trabajo, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Regresemos. Entonces… ¿En dónde estábamos? Ah, claro… Si tuvieras que definirte como escritor en tres palabras, ¿cuáles elegirías?

—Coherente, perfeccionista, autocrítico —dijo tras haberlo meditado un buen rato.

— ¿Y en lo personal?

—Eh… tal vez: Reservado, lógico… ¿Curioso? —respondió, sin estar realmente seguro, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello, hacia atrás.

— ¿Algo que quieras añadir?

—Agradecer a ustedes por la entrevista y a quienes me apoyaron todo este tiempo. Ahora ya conocéis un poco más de mí.

—Gracias a ti, Ludwig —la húngara se puso de pie cuidadosamente, deteniendo por fin la grabadora y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. Mantenía una sonrisa brillante, probablemente como costumbre—. Realmente estoy complacida de haber tenido el placer de ser quien te entrevistara. Tú trabajo es grato y adictivo al leer, te confieso —ella le hizo una seña para que le siguiera hacia el sector donde Feliciano tenía todo listo. Ludwig le siguió sin objetar nada—. Feliciano se encargará de esto ahora, mientras yo observo… Él sabe lo que hace.

El alemán observó al italiano indescifrablemente. Éste, ubicado detrás de su cámara, le indicó que se sentara en el sillón individual, de color naranja chillón, que contrastaba con lo aburrido de la habitación, y al que apuntaban las luces.

Ludwig aceptó, tenso, un tanto avergonzado, mientras acomodaba el cuello de su polera negra. Finalmente se acomodó el sillón, observando el foco de la cámara como si fuese un enemigo al que podría alejar usando una mirada espeluznante.

—Relájate, Ludwig —mencionó el ítalo, observando la pantalla de la cámara con una cálida sonrisa—. Si mantienes esa expresión parecerá que te amenazamos o algo así… Gira la cabeza un poco a la derecha, usa la pose que quieras, no es necesario ninguna en especial, sólo… Ponte cómodo.

Ludwig tragó saliva ante las palabras ajenas. Usualmente solía sentirse nervioso en situaciones así, pues no estaba acostumbrado, pero podía hacerlo. Relajó sus hombros primero y luego hizo un intento con su rostro: sereno, pero igual de huraño que siempre.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Feliciano, quien apuntaba la mira de su preciada cámara con práctica y flexibilidad. Era algo que él disfrutaba totalmente, sin lugar a dudas. Fotografiar. Quizás un sentimiento similar al de las cartas y la escritura de Ludwig. Capturar un momento para el recuerdo, para siempre…

Feliciano acarició el botón del aparato, deslizando su dedo alrededor de la figura sobresaliente de este. La imagen de Ludwig reflejada en ella provocó que el pecho del italiano se encogiera sin explicación alguna, justo en el momento en que tomó la foto.

* * *

Yaaaaay {?}.

¿Qué decir de este capítulo? Well… realmente no estoy segura de que sea uno de los mejores que haya escrito en mi vida, peeeero… tenía que sacarme las ganas de subirlo :v

Puedo rescatar que sabemos más de Ludwig, supongo.

 **Se aceptan con gusto críticas, comentarios, amenazas, permios nobel, matones, etc** :D

Gracias a haneko-chan por sus reviews y a los follows y favs que me dejaron .


	5. Capítulo 4

I

La entrevista acabó luego de un cuarto de hora, cuando el único italiano presente terminó de tomar las fotos correspondientes. Sólo entonces, la periodista, el escritor y el fotógrafo se saludaron cordialmente, con un apretón de manos, y cada quien volvió a su trabajo.

Feliciano cumplió su deber entregando las fotografías a tiempo y, luego de recibir un par de mansos regaños de parte de Elizabeta por al percance que tuvo a mitad de la entrevista, salió de regreso a su casa.

Decidió no tomar el autobús, prefiriendo caminar el tramo que separaba el trabajo de su apartamento. Podía ser bastante vago, sí; pero una caminata de pasos largos y brisa fría, le hacía refrescar los pensamientos cuando se sentía confundido.

Sus ojos mieles observaban sin mirar el camino que recorría, más que monótonamente acostumbrado. Quizás un día como cualquiera hubiese sonreído amistosamente a los vendedores conocidos a modo de saludo o tal vez hubiese soltado algún piropo dulce a alguna señorita, elogiándole. Hubiese, también, acariciado a aquel gato que cruzaba la esquina con un suave y elegante caminar, ganándose un bocinazo escandaloso de un conductor apresurado. Pero no. No era un día cualquiera, y no se debía a cualquier factor externo que pudiese afectar su humor o algo por el estilo.

Feliciano estaba feliz, pero demasiado distraído internamente como para actuar con «normalidad».

Su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por un gesto perdido, uno indescifrable. Era capaz de esquivar a la gente, para su suerte, mientras que sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, esparciéndose y expandiéndose.

 _¿Por qué se había comportado de manera tan tonta cuando se había reencontrado nuevamente con el rubi_ o _?,_ se preguntó, frunciendo los labios con ligereza. En el momento, no había caído en cuenta del significado y notoriedad de sus actos, hasta más tarde, cuando lo había reflexionado con detenimiento. ¡Había parecido tan tonto! ¡Y tan torpe! Bueno, sí… Era un poquitín torpe. Pero el haberlo demostrado ante Ludwig le avergonzaba bastante. Normalmente, el italiano no se hubiese preocupado. Pero este caso era diferente… Inconscientemente se había comenzado a preocupar sobre lo que el germano hubiese pensado de él.

Y en ese momento a su mente se vino la imagen de un par de ojos celestes, preocupados, únicamente en su dirección. Y su pecho se volvió a encoger.

… Ese sentimiento.

—Qué extraño —dijo para sí mismo, en el momento en que su celular vibró, llamando su atención. Lo retiró del bolsillo de su abrigo y leyó el remitente de quien le había enviado el mensaje. Era su hermano. Decía lo siguiente:

«Voy a pasar la tarde con Antonio en el departamento. De preferencia, a solas. ¿A qué hora planeas regresar?».

Feliciano suspiró con pesadez, haciendo vibrar sus labios. Faltaban apenas cuatro cuadras para llegar al bloque de apartamentos, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, apartándose para no irrumpir el movimiento de los demás peatones. Respondió tecleando rápidamente:

«Llegaré en una hora y media, a más tardar. Y suerte con _eso,_ fratello».

Aún se sentía culpable por haberles interrumpido el sábado, por lo que prefirió no molestarles. Aunque no tenía idea de donde podría quedase, y sin embargo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse en busca de un lugar. Todavía no podía creer las casualidades que le habían hecho toparse con Ludwig, tres veces en tres días. Pero… sólo podía tratarse de eso. _Casualidades._

Sin advertirlo, pronto se encontró en la biblioteca.

II

Regresó un par de cuadras sobre sus pasos, en dirección a la plaza de las dos fuentes, caminando ligeramente. Pasaría por un kiosco y se compraría un refresco, para luego sentarse en una de las bancas de aquellas que disponía el parque.

A pesar de haber nacido en Venecia, Feliciano había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la Toscana. Desde los diez años en adelante, acompañado de su abuelo, sus hermanos y su, tempranamente difunta madre.

Recordaba con felicidad los cálidos días de finales de primavera, cuando su madre les llevaba a montar la bicicleta alrededor de la cuadra de la plaza, y luego terminaban la tarde con un sabroso _gelato_. Esos días en que todo era inocente despreocupación, y no existían las _verdaderas_ peleas con su hermano mayor, ni la enfermedad pulmonar de su abuelo… Esos días en que ni siquiera se reocupaba por el futuro incierto. Aquellos días en que todo se resumía en las emociones espontáneas. Las más puras.

Feliciano tomó asiento a la luz del sol, dejando que su rostro tomara un poco de su calor. El invierno era frío, y apreciaba aquellos detalles del clima, que le permitían el placer de sentirse acogido por la lejana y brillante estrella.

Tomó un trago largo y pesado de la bebida de pomelo adquirida, dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo del asiento. No, lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era ponerse nostálgico y deprimirse. Resopló, y se acomodó para retirar el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de su mochila, y deslizó sobre la tapa sus dedos.

Se trataba de un ejemplar de tapa dura, en un color azul rey. Las letras del título eran finas y brillaban en un color dorado. Dictaba lo siguiente:

«Cartas cromóforas

 _Ludwig Beilschmidt_ ».

Sí, había decidido retirar aquel libro, por pura curiosidad… por supuesto. Se sentía extrañamente ansioso por leerlo, y no tenía ningún trabajo por hacer.

Continuó por las siguientes páginas:

 _«Tener que dedicarle el_

 _libro a una persona me_

 _parece insuficiente, entonces:_

 _A quien lo lea._

 _Carta número uno_

 _"6 de octubre de 1938._

 _Estimado Teniente Furtwängler (¿Lo he escrito bien? Espero que sí):_

 _Redacto esta carta con simples intenciones._

 _Aquella noche, ¿la recuerda usted? Desde entonces, no logro olvidar el aroma de su colonia._

 _Quizás esté siendo incorrecta al enviarle a usted una carta con estas intenciones... ¡Pero qué más da!_

 _Podría haber sufrido la inmediata separación en silencio, pero en cuanto llegué a Roma, en mi mente solo ha estado usted._

 _¿Podría ser que me esté volviendo loca? ¡De seguro! Pero, no me importa. Incluso si ahora esté esbozando una sonrisa inmensa en dirección a este mísero papel que espero, usted lea._

 _Me gustaría saber qué opina de esto, Teniente._

 _Esperando su respuesta, F."_

 _Herman_ _releyó_ _nuevamente la carta que_ _traía_ _entre sus_ _manos._ _El_ _fino_ _papel_ _que_ _se_ _utilizaba_ _para_ _las_ _cartas_ _que_ _se_ _enviaban desde_ _otros_ _países,_ _por_ _vía_ _aérea,_ _nunca_ _fue_ _de_ _su a_ _grado._ _Demasiado_ _delgado_ _y_ _blando, áspero._

 _Sin embargo, en esta_ _ocasión, sus_ _ojos_ _celestes_ _se_ _hallaban_ _brillando_ _en_ _dirección_ _a_ _la_ _carta,_ _en_ _armonía._ _Jamás_ _esperó_ _un_ _comunicado i_ _gual,_ _aunque_ _realmente_ _lo hubiese_ _anhelado._ _  
_ _Si_ _se_ _hubiese_ _tratado_ _de_ _otra_ _persona,_ _hubiese_ _arrojado_ _la_ _carta_ _a_ _la_ _basura,_ _empero..._ _  
_ _Sus_ _manos_ _bailaron_ _rápidamente_ _sobre_ _el_ _papel, trazand_ _o_ _palabras_ _rápidas, inclinado sobre su prolijo escritorio._

" _16 de octubre de 1938,_

 _A la señorita Benedetto:_

 _He tenido la oportunidad de recibir y leer su carta en el mismo momento en que me fue entregada. No negaré que me parece osada la idea de que haya enviado esto tan tempranamente._

 _Con la más pura honestidad, he de confesar que es la primera vez que recibo una declaración igual. Extrañamente, no me resulta incómodo; sino al contrario._

 _Sus palabras, señorita_ _ **F**_ _,_ _me han recordado a la tranquila dulzura de sus movimientos._

 _Es usted encantadora, ¿lo sabía? Incluso ahora me siento fascinado con su aroma, que yace impregnado a esta carta._

 _¿Es esta la apertura de una conversación romántica? Pues declaro, que soy admirador de los más bellos poemas. Tendrá que esforzarse más, si lo que desea es superarme._

 _Auf wiedersehen,_ _ **H**_ _"._

 _Cuando Fiorella leyó la carta, a diferencia del de origen alemán, se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un impotente árbol, en el jardín de la gran casa donde vivía con su madre. Era allí el único lugar donde podía disfrutar de una tranquilidad única y, naturalmente, agradable._

 _A ella le encantaba el tacto de la hierba sobre sus brazos y sus pies desnudos, cuando llevaba aquel vestido fresco y de colores blandos y serenos. Le daba la sensación de sentirse en contacto con lo más profundo del centro de la tierra, donde todo se une._

 _Las palabras de aquel hombre le arrancaron una sonrisa amplia, como ningún otro. La italiana tenía mil y un enamorados, expectantes, pero ninguno de ellos hacía lo que él._

 _Recordaba perfectamente cómo se habían conocido, y no lo olvidaría jamás: Su madre, de origen alemán, todos los años visitaba Munich, donde residía su familia. Sin embargo, jamás había tenido oportunidad de acompañarla hasta cumplidos sus veinte años._

 _El viaje en tren había sido largo, tedioso y agotador. Los vagones privilegiados siempre eran demasiado aburridos para su gusto. Siempre era preferible viajar rodeada de gente con la cual pudiese conversar disparatadamente, pero, por desgracia, su madre no se lo permitía._

 _(…)_

 _Cuando le vio, iba vestido con aquel uniforme militar. Planchado e impoluto, en efecto. Parecía sacado de un libro. En especial, su apariencia: ojos celestes, alto y de estructura firme y trabajada, cabello castaño claro… ¿o era rubio oscuro? Dudaba de eso. Pero no era de importancia._

 _Él había posado sus ojos en ella, y ella en él. Como si hablaran con las miradas, pronto abandonaron el salón principal y se escabulleron a la biblioteca de la casa, ambos con excusa ante los demás. Disimulados._

 _Ella se sentó sobre la mesa y balanceó sus pies. Infantil. Él habló. Formal. Sin duda ambos vivían en mundos diferentes, pero compartían la misma atractiva pasión: las letras._

 _Amantes de la poesía._

 _Se leyeron poemas, para acabar susurrándoselos al oído tan fugazmente que ella aún no entendía como había caído tan tontamente bajo su hechizo…_

 _Y sin embargo, no le importaba. Porque su corazón bailaba con su recuerdo»._

Feliciano despegó la vista del libro que traía en sus manos, con una sonrisa tonta e inevitable formándose en sus labios, lentamente. Apenas llevaba un par hojas del mencionado libro y ya se había enternecido tanto como para hacer que sus ojos mieles resplandecieran, casi con luz propia.

Lo romántico le encendía aquella mecha en el fondo del pecho, y el fuego que consumía todo a su paso, se agrandaba con cada palabra devorada.

Quizás no era fanático de los libros… pero, en esta ocasión, hundió su ánima en la lectura, con tanta emoción que fue incapaz de ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Muy lentamente.

III

En el momento en que Feliciano decidió, por cuenta propia, darse una pausa para descansar de la lectura, habían pasado casi dos horas.

Su estómago anunciaba el hambre y sus músculos pedían ser utilizados. El sol había comenzado a caer, provocando que las nubes, esponjosas, tomaran aquellos colores. Como un cuadro. Naranja, rosa, celeste, rojizo… ¡Hermoso! Tentado por tomarle una fotografía, mordió el interior de sus mejillas, reprimiéndose. _No debía…_ De seguro su hermano estaba esperándole en casa. ¿O no? Tenía que apresurarse.

Aún en la banca, acarició la base de su cuello, sutilmente, en un inútil intento de deshacerse de aquella sensación de después de pasar un buen rato adentrado la lectura.

Se puso de pie con torpeza, cargando su mochila al hombro, como siempre, y resguardado el libro debajo de su brazo, emprendió camino a su hogar. Su pensar había abandonado aquellos frustrantes pensamientos de introspección y había vuelto a reinar en él la despreocupación y espontaneidad.

Naturalmente, le había encantado aquel libro. Aún prevalecía en él la emoción y la sensación de querer continuarlo con avidez. Aquel pensamiento de qué ocurrirá después. ¿Será esto? ¿Será aquello…? Se sentía inquieto.

Precipitó el paso, avanzando por la vereda y sintiéndose ligero y fresco. Tarareaba una canción pacífica, dejando que de vez en cuando algunas palabras huyeran de sus labios, que modulaban sin hablar.

Sin embargo, no fue por mucho.

El semáforo de la calle por la cual tenía que cruzar pronto se puso en rojo, alentándole a avanzar, pero sus pies no respondían.

 _Más casualidades._

¿Acaso no había visto a aquellos perros antes?

Y su dueño.

 _Oh, claro…_

Él hombre rubio de amplia espalda ya había comenzado a alejarse cuando Feliciano lo notó. En un rápido reaccionar, el italiano precipitó su andar y se acercó al alemán. Podía ver su nuca bastante cerca, ahora que caminaba detrás de él.

«Jo, no había notado que era tan alto…», se quejó, apenado, para sí mismo. Se estaba yendo del tema. Inhaló con firmeza, dándose valor y tocó el hombro de Ludwig con ligereza, para llamar su atención:

— _Ciao!_ ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! _—_ saludó, intentando ser simpático. En realidad, se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso. _Fuera de lugar._

Ludwig se volteó hacia él con expresión confundida, observándole hasta identificarle. Detuvo su paso al mismo tiempo que Feliciano lo hacía e inclinó una ceja, confuso.

—Eh… hola —Respuesta simple.

— ¿Sabes quién soy, cierto? Nos vimos esta mañana… ¡y ayer en el taxi! De hecho, planeaba agradecerte, aunque no se me ocurría cómo… En fin, ¡oh! ¿Vives por aquí? ¡Yo también!

—Ah… claro, ¿eres el fotógrafo, no? Feliciano, si no me equivoco —Se detuvo, como si esperara ser corregido por cualquier error; mas al ver que no recibía queja, continuó—. No te preocupes, me hubiese sentido culpable si te dejaba allí… —Admitió, apartando su mirada—. Er… Me mudé aquí hace un mes.

Al contrario que Feliciano, Ludwig no era para nada expresivo, y mucho menos efusivo. El italiano sintió la necesidad de sosegarse un poco para no asustar al blondo.

— ¡Qué bien! Es un barrio muy bonito… En primavera hay muchas flores y los árboles son mucho más resplandecientes que en cualquier otro lugar, ¿sabes? El olor de los jazmines luego de la lluvia es exquisito… ¡Has hecho bien en venir a este lugar! —dijo animadamente y ya entrando en confianza, mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba—. En algún momento te devolveré el favor, ¿vale? Aunque sea pagando otro taxi… —murmuró antes de reírse corta, y lentamente.

—Bueno, entonces qué bueno que elegí estar aquí… la verdad es que me causaba un poco de inseguridad, pero si tú lo dices así… —se encogió ligeramente de hombros, cuidando que sus mascotas se quedasen en su lugar—. ¿Tú… eh… vives hace mucho aquí?

—¡Oh! Sí, _ve_ … Hace algunos años —comentó, inclinándose adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies. Se fijó en la mueca de Ludwig. No parecía muy seguro de qué decir… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le había detenido sin excusa y se había quedado sin nada que decir. Claro, a menos que…

» ¡Por cierto! Antes de que lo olvide… —Elevó el libro, mostrándoselo al autor. El rubio miró el objeto y luego al italiano, sin entender mucho—. Siento interrumpirte, pero en cuanto te vi, me dije que debía decirte algo al respecto… ¡Hoy mismo empecé a leerlo! ¡Escribes de mil maravillas! En serio… No he logrado dejarlo por un par de horas. En verdad me gustó mucho… ¡Ya decía yo que tenías pinta de buen escritor! —dijo, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo al germano, que le observaba con asombro.

—Eh… Muchas gracias, Feliciano… No sabía que te gustaba leer —respondió, encandilado.

—No me gusta leer —admitió el castaño claro, cortándole el mambo—. No es lo mío… Pero, cuando encuentro un tipo de libro que me atrapa, no puedo dejarlo —dijo, y sonrió—. So… sólo era eso. ¿Vas en esta dirección? —Ludwig asintió con un ligero cabeceo—. ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara…? Es que resulta que también voy para allá…

—Claro, no eres molestia.

— ¡Gracias! —Expresó, emprendiendo nuevamente camino—. Tus perros son muy bonitos, por cierto. ¿Cómo es que se llaman? ¿Les tienes hace mucho…? Yo prefiero los gatos, pero todos los animales me parecen adorables.

—Hm. Ella es Blackie, y es la más pequeña. Luego están Aster y Berlitz… Aster era de mi hermano mayor, pero como se encariñó conmigo, le traje aquí —contó—. Luego, Berlitz. A ella le encontré abandonada en la calle… y no pude resistirme, así que le adopté —murmuró—. A Blackie me la dio un vecino, en Alemania, porque él no podía cuidarla debido a que se mudaría a un apartamento.

—Caray, ¡de verdad te gustan mucho los perros! —señaló lo obvio—. Yo sólo tengo un gato gordinflón llamado Gino… bueno, no hay mucho que decir de él. Sólo que es adorable. Mi hermano dice que se parece a mí, aunque no sé por qué. Ha de ser porque le gusta la pasta tanto como a mí…

—Quién sabe…

— ¿Cómo es Alemania? ¿Hay mujeres bonitas? —inquirió, en tono confidente.

Ludwig se crispó con la pregunta, siendo tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué tanta confianza podía tomar el italiano en tan pocos minutos?

—Es… fría, a comparación de aquí. Pero interesante, supongo. He vivido tanto tiempo allí que no puedo resaltar los detalles correctamente —mencionó—. Y hay de todo… como en cualquier lugar, ¿no?

—Ajá —afirmó—. ¿Y qué tal te está yendo aquí? ¿Te gusta Italia?

—Por supuesto, aunque en cierta forma la gente es muy diferente a lo que estuve acostumbrado toda mi vida… Sin embargo, me gusta… Es decir, son agradables y la comida es deliciosa. Sin olvidar mencionar la arquitectura.

Feliciano meneó la cabeza, entendiendo a lo que se refería el alemán. Sintió la velocidad sus pasos aflojarse, al mismo tiempo que la charla se desvanecía y se transformaba en el inquieto sonido de la calle y lo ajeno. Ludwig se había detenido frente a su destino: una casa con techo de dos aguas, pintada de un color celeste pastel, un tanto desgastado, que aparentaba querer captar la atención de los peatones. Hizo memoria. Recordaba haber visto esa casa antes, con un llamativo cartel de «En venta», asomándose por el pequeño balcón de la segunda planta, que daba a la calle. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltó a su vista fue aquel farol de bronce labrado que colgaba sobre la puerta, sujeto por una cadena, que se balanceaba a la par del viento, rechinante.

—Aquí es —murmuró Ludwig, sacando a Feliciano de su ensoñación. El italiano, al volver a la realidad, le tendió su mano y, ante el gesto, Ludwig la tomó y se la estrechó con fuerza—. Un gusto halar contigo… Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde vivo.

— ¡Igualmente, Ludwig! —anunció con aire jovial, antes de que el rubio se adentrara a su hogar, saludándole con un gesto simple. Él le devolvió el aludo agitando la mano con premura y la puerta se cerró, lentamente, ante él.

Unos segundos luego, el castaño claro giró sobre sus pies, y retomó el camino, corriendo con urgencia.

De pronto, se sentía cargado de energía, como si un hervor burbujeante se abriese paso dentro de él, haciéndole temblar.

* * *

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Este capítulo me costó más de lo que esperaba ;3; Gracias a todos los reviews, y a quienes me ayudaron con un poco de su apoyo y un par de ideillas (ellas saben a qué me refiero, lol).

En cuanto al libro, imaginen que Ludwig escribe mejor que yo. (?)

Espero que les haya gustado ;3 Si tienen alguna opinión personal acerca del capítulo, háganmela saber.

EDIT: Lol, no sé qué le ocurrió al capítulo, pero ya está corregido. Una diculpa los que lo leyeron como estaba xD


	6. Capítulo 5

I

 _«(…)_ _¡Qué tristes son estas fronteras, creadas por el hombre, que no hacen más que separar corazones!_

 _ **F**_ _»._

…

El ruido de la balacera resonaba en la sala del apartamento. Un disparo tras otro y el sonido de los quejidos ahogados en la garganta de un hombre que había sido herido, alcanzado por una bala.

En la camisa blanca, a la altura del pecho y debajo del traje negro, pronto se había expandido una mancha roja. _Sangre._

Podía oírse perfectamente la respiración agitada del sujeto, y su pecho subiendo y bajando de una forma apresurada. De fondo, tras los gritos de sorpresa y el nuevo sonido de un arma diferente, los disparos cesaron.

El hombre de traje yacía tendido en el suelo rasposo y húmedo de la calle. La llovizna que se había perpetuado desde el inicio de la persecución, empezaba a concluir con lentitud; aunque él no parecía notarlo. Miraba el gris oscuro del cielo nocturno y las nubes como si se hubiese perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, profundamente.

Y de pronto, de la nada, el sonido apresurado de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo.

—¡Jerry!—la mujer de los tacones, alta y delgada, exclamó con susto y sorpresa. Se había dejado caer a su lado, arrodillándose ante él. Ante el hombre del traje. Los mechones rojizos de su corta melena caían sobre su rostro—. ¡No, no, NO! —Sus manos temblaban sobre la herida, como si no supiera que hacer. El gesto dramático de su rostro era para resaltar.

» Respira Jerry, tranquilo. La ambulancia está en camino…—Aunque intentase sonar conciliadora, la angustia desencajaba del contexto—. E… ese monstruo, mira lo que nos hizo… ¡Por confiar en él! Te dije… te dije que no debíamos…

—Todo va… va a… estar bien —interrumpió, en cambio, el hombre de traje, con la voz ronca y en un tono casi inaudible. La mujer no había logrado contener sus lágrimas y ahora caían por sus mejillas libremente.

—¿Jerry?

—Vas a encontrar a… ese cobarde… —anunció, estando casi ante su último aliento. Tras una sufrida y dolorosa tos un hilo de sangre escapó de su boca. Y luego, con pesadez y lentitud, sus párpados cayeron.

—¡Jerry, no! ¡No cierres los ojos!—Ella tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, intentando evitar que él se fuese. Hablaba entre sollozos, con desesperación—. No… no te vayas… ¡por favor!

La cámara se alejó de la escena y pudo observarse la ambulancia llegar al lugar, con las luces brillando fugazmente, anunciando su paso; y el ruido de su sirena.

Pero ya era tarde:

El ladrón, y también asesino, había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno… Y ella se había quedado sola, con el cuerpo inerte de la única persona que había querido, entre sus brazos.

La pantalla se oscureció con lentitud y el volumen se inhibió, dándole paso a los créditos finales junto a la música instrumental.

Lovino, que observaba la escena desde el sofá, atónito –con la boca semi-abierta y sus cejas juntas–, no podía creer lo que veía.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué puta mierda! —Exclamó de golpe, haciendo que Feliciano (que leía cómodamente a su lado, concentrado) le dirigiera una mirada de indignación e intriga—. ¡Se murió! ¡Así como así! —dijo, como para darse a entender—. ¡Voy a denunciar a quienquiera que haya creado esta mierda! —anunció bruscamente, y tomando su celular del bolsillo de su holgado pantalón, marcó un número rápidamente y salió de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

» ¿Antonio? ¿Lo has visto? —Pudo oír la tenue voz de su hermano hablando con total exacerbación—. ¡Si! No lo puedo creer…

Feliciano negó ligeramente y cerró el libro, para guardarlo sobre la estantería. Eran casi las nueve y media de la noche y el cielo, tal como pudo observarlo desde la ventana de la sala, se encontraba ennegrecido. Habría una lluvia fuerte, tal como lo había anunciado el pronóstico por la mañana.

Era una lástima. Sus planes de salir a dar un paseo antes de que se hiciera la hora de la cena se habían arruinado y ahora debía quedarse sólo en la casa, mientras Lovino se iba al trabajo junto al español.

Se acercó hacia la ventana, dando un largo y profundo bostezo.

—Eh, cabeza de chorlito —llamó su hermano, desde la puerta que comunicaba la sala con el pasillo de entrada. Feliciano se volteó inmediatamente luego de escuchar el apodo—. Antonio pregunta si quieres venir con nosotros… Quiero decir, por si vas a quedarte aquí aburrido… o lo que sea —Se encogió de hombros, bastante nervioso. Feliciano sabía que no era común en él hacer esa clase de invitaciones. Aunque, por un par de segundos, consideró la idea de que no era Antonio a quien se le había ocurrido, sino a él.

— ¡Ve! ¡Fantástico, _fratellone_! —exclamó, alegremente, despegándose de la ventana de manera casi instantánea.

—Eso sí, si vienes, te quedas calmado... Suficiente con que te dejamos entrar gratis. No quiero que te exaltes y llames la atención —gruñó.

— ¡Vale! Entiendo. _Discreción_ —dijo Feliciano, en todo confidente—. Ya verás… será como si no estuviese ahí. _Grazie!_

—Sí, sí… como sea. Ve a vestirte. Te espero en el vestíbulo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lovino terminara de hablar, Feliciano ya se había encerrado en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

II

Por la tarde, el bar donde trabajan Lovino y Antonio era más como un lugar donde un turista pararía para tomar un café. Rústico, cálido, casi familiar; con postres dulces y frascos de mermelada a la venta del público.

Sin embargo, por la noche, el lugar se transformaba en uno nuevo y adquiría un tono mucho más informal. En la barra se vendían bebidas de diferentes y extravagantes colores; algunas alcohólicas y otras no tanto. Había más personas jóvenes y música con un ritmo pegadizo que algunos se daban el gusto de tararear.

Lovino trabajaba en la barra. Había hecho un curso para _barman_ y se desempeñaba excelentemente; a pesar de que la mayoría de sus conocidos sabían que su lugar estaba en otra parte muy distinta, con retazos de tela y maniquíes. Antonio, por otro lado, era el camarero. Como siempre, se había colocado aquel uniforme de camisa blanca y moño negro del que tanto se burlaba maliciosamente Lovino cuando estaban fuera del recinto.

Feliciano se había sentado en un banquito alto frente a su hermano, en la barra. Le observaba preparar bebidas con una rapidez casi mágica. El lado malo era que no le dejaba probar ninguna de las bebidas porque, según él; «Te excitas demasiado cuando bebes alcohol, Feliciano». Y por eso mismo le había dado una bebida de naranja con un sorbete y una sombrillita.

 _«Ya no soy un niño…»,_ se dijo a sí mismo Feliciano, dándole paso un suspiro tristón. Quizás no lo era, pero había ocasiones en las que su jovialidad infantil le contradecía. Y mucho. Pero eso no significaba que fuese un ignorante e inmaduro, porque cuando necesitaba serlo, lo era.

Pero, en fin, mientras observaba a su hermano preparar un Sgroppino, Antonio apareció por detrás, tomándole de los hombros para apoyar el mentón sobre su cabeza. Lovino elevó la vista del trago y le miró indescifrablemente, antes de que el español sonriera.

—Ve a trabajar, idiota —ordenó Lovino, volviendo a centrarse en la preparación. Hasta el momento había estado agregándole vodka gradualmente, según lo que podía observar el veneciano.

—Ya he atendido todas las mesas, Lovi. Sólo venía a decirle algo a Feli —dijo Antonio, jovial como siempre.

—Ve… ¿Qué es?

Antonio se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos. Feliciano, casi al mismo tiempo se volteó para verle, con la ceja arqueada hacia arriba.

—Allí atrás hay un hombre rubio, ¿lo ves? —con un cabeceo muy suave indicó que observara hacia atrás, a una de las mesas apartadas—. Ha estado observándote desde que llegaste. ¿Le conoces?

Lo más disimuladamente posible, Feliciano siguió con la mirada el lugar que le indicaba su amigo. Allí, encorvado sobre la mesa, con una cerveza pequeña casi vacía y un anotador, se encontraba Ludwig. Los ojos ámbar de Feliciano se ampliaron considerablemente al caer en cuenta, casi brillando. El entusiasmo, la emoción e incluso una sensación extraña de felicidad le invadieron por completo, sin una explicación coherente. Luego simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, y volvió su mirada hacia Antonio, notablemente agradecido.

—Ah, _sì, sì_. Es un amigo mío —comentó, bajándose rápidamente del asiento y dándole una palmadita de agradecimiento al ibérico en el brazo antes de marchar hacia allí.

Se acercó casualmente o lo más posible. Ludwig observaba el anotador como si esperara que algo apareciera allí. O eso parecía. Sostenía una lapicera en su mano con la cual golpeaba la mesa constantemente.

» ¿Está este asiento ocupado? —cuestionó, para llamar la atención del alemán, quien le observó con sorpresa y confusión por unos segundos—. Hola, Ludwig. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy…

—Feliciano —interrumpió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hola. Estoy solo… así que está desocupado.

—No pensé que te acordarías de mi nombre, ve… —admitió tomando asiento. Al igual que siempre, el italiano llevaba implantada una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, un poco nerviosa—. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? Es una gran casualidad que nos encontremos de nuevo —comentó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

—Unos veinte minutos —especificó, con una formalidad que parecía casi ensayada—. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Viniste… por algo en especial?

—En realidad no tenía pensado venir, pero mi hermano, que trabaja en la barra, me dijo que podía acompañarle. ¡Y aquí estoy! —dijo—. Así que estoy para pasar el rato. ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste a buscar inspiración, hm?

Ludwig le miró de reojo a modo de respuesta, con el rostro severo y casi imperturbable. En ese momento, Feliciano supo que había dado en el clavo, y quiso morderse la lengua por torpe.

» Uh, si te estoy molestando, puedo irme. No era mi intención estorbarte —añadió apresuradamente, alegando con levantarse.

—No, no. En realidad no he logrado escribir nada aún, así que está bien —confesó, dejando a un lado el anotador y la birome. Feliciano se relajó y destensó su semblante intranquilo.

—Ve, ¿un bloqueo? Yo he tenido varias veces. Son muy desagradables, al menos hasta que te inspiras. Claro que hay veces en que la inspiración tarda mucho en llegar y comienzas con los trabajos mediocres… —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que quizás estuviese hablando de más—. Dime, Ludwig… ¿qué es lo que te inspira?

En el rostro del hombre rubio asomó una expresión de perplejidad, a pesar de que intentó esconderla. Sus ojos celestes pronto se desviaron hacia un punto cualquiera, por unos segundos. Luego, volvió a fijarlos en el italiano.

—Si te refieres a una musa, no tengo —respondió secamente, uniendo sus propias manos para jugar con sus pulgares—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Feliciano no pudo evitar que ese gesto le llamase su atención de cierto modo. Quizás había dicho algo que hubiese molestado al alemán, pero por más que lo pensase no encontraba el error en su pregunta. Por el momento, ignoraría esa particularidad.

—Bueno… Yo encuentro inspiración en cualquier parte, ¿sabes? ¡Hasta el más mínimo detalle colabora! Pero no es sólo eso, claro. El estar atento, observar, sentir… todo eso sirve, tanto para las fotografías como para el arte en la vida cotidiana —explicó, exuberantemente entusiasmado—. O al menos eso creo yo.

» Todo está ahí, solo debemos saber verlo y tomarlo... Claro, aun así espero que encuentres a tu musa pronto, Lud —deseó. No obstante, hizo silencio, como si al parecer hubiese tenido una ocurrencia y deseara compartirla, estando un poco inseguro. Sin embargo, siendo Feliciano tan esporádico, su boca actuó más rápido que su pensar.

» Aunque, si quieres… ¡Yo podría ayudarte a buscar inspiración! —soltó, más emocionado de lo que debería—. Conozco muchos lugares… Cada uno con su historia. Quizás te gustaría conocerlos… ¡Y así tendrías más detalles para tu nuevo libro! —propuso y se inclinó mínimamente hacia adelante sobre la mesa, alegre—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Es una buena idea?

Ludwig observó. Observó al castaño con atención, como intentando estudiarle. Su rostro no parecía dar indicio de nada. Simplemente se había quedado callado, por lo que pareció ser un minuto, luego asintió levemente.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? No es una mala idea.

— ¡Fantástico…! Además, vivimos cerca, por lo cual será más fácil… Luego pensaré en donde iremos primero, hm. Quizás le pida prestado el auto a Antonio.

— ¿Antonio?

—Ah… sí, es un _amigo de la familia_ … Espera, ya le llamo —dijo, con rapidez, antes de que Ludwig pudiese decir que no hacía falta. Con un movimiento de manos en dirección al español, este se acercó inmediatamente, con su aura brillante y desbordante de energía—. _Ciao_ , Antonio. Él es Ludwig, un amigo… ¿Recuerdas el libro que les conté en la cena, el otro día? Él lo escribió —señaló, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida al serio muchacho—. Ludwig, él es Antonio, trabaja aquí… como ves, ve.

—Hola, Ludwig. ¡Es un placer! —dijo, afable; Ludwig asintió con un cabeceo y un _«Lo mismo digo»_ —. ¡Ya decía yo que los alemanes eran serios! Bueno, ¿quieren algo? Ya saben, la casa invita… Al menos hasta que Lovino se entere —bromeó, causando una sonrisa de parte de Feliciano.

—Yo no quiero molestarles… Pero, ¿Ludwig, quieres algo?

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

— ¡Venga, no los voy a dejar así como así! Ya vuelvo, esperen —Y con un rápido movimiento, retiró lo que sobraba en la mesa, para marcharse inmediatamente.

En ese mismo momento, afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza y sin intenciones de apaciguarse.

[ … ]

Luego de aquello, Antonio llegó con algunos aperitivos para los dos muchachos y un par de tragos que había robado del refrigerador sin que Lovino lo notara. Lucía entusiasmado y parecía ser que el alemán le había caído bastante bien, a juzgar por los comentarios divertidos que les había dirigido al par cuando se encontraba cerca. Antonio era, por así decir, quien más repertorio de chistes tenía de entre los conocidos de Feliciano, y siempre era divertido escucharle.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que resultaba incómodo hablar con alguien de pocas palabras, el italiano parecía tener las suficientes para contrarrestar. Claramente era él quien dirigía la conversación, cosa por la cual no dejaba de ser dinámica; incluso más que la dichosa entrevista.

Pronto, incluso, la cafetería se había despejado y casi tocaba el cambio de turno del personal.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus perritos? —Preguntó, agitando el fondo de su plateada lata de cerveza.

—Bueno, igual que siempre… —respondió Ludwig, un poco despistado por la pregunta—. _Danke,_ digo… Gracias, por preguntar.

— _Prego._ Uhm... está lloviendo muy fuerte —fue un comentario simple, en el que el italiano observaba la ventana—. De hecho, me preguntaba, ¿cómo volverás a tu casa…?

—En realidad pensaba tomarme otro taxi, aunque a este paso… —Comenzó a hablar, pero luego se interrumpió—. Igualmente no te preocupes. Y, de paso, no creas que no pagaré esto —dijo, refiriéndose a lo que habían consumido.

—No, no. Antonio me debía un par de favores así que, de esta forma ya se los habría cobrado —dijo Feliciano, guiñándole el ojo de forma divertida—. Oh, por cierto, ¡tengo una idea! Venga, vamos a hablar con ellos —dijo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la barra. Ludwig le siguió, tomando sus pertenencias.

Lovino se había desocupado y estaba limpiando el último vaso de vidrio con un repasador. Su ceño se frunció indiscutiblemente cuando el alemán y su hermano menor se detuvieron frente a él.

» No los he presentado aún —habló animadamente Feliciano—. _Fratello_ , él es Ludwig, el escritor del que te hablaba… Ludwig, él es mi hermano mayor, Lovino. Está estudiando para modista, ¿sabes? Es muy bueno —comentó, sonriéndole a su hermano, quien rodó los ojos.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Lovino.

—Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, alemán —Si tan sólo se hubiese tratado de una oración antipática, probablemente nadie se hubiese tomado la molestia de reaccionar; sin embargo, la manera -con el indiscutible desprecio- de murmurar la nacionalidad del rubio, causó que éste frunciera el ceño, al igual que lo hacía el romano.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Todo en orden?

Antonio llegó para romper la tensa atmósfera que se había formado entre los dos muchachos. Un poco confundido por la falta de respuesta, volvió a intentar con otra pregunta:

» Ludwig, ¿no tienes auto, verdad? Me preguntaba si querías que te lleváramos, así no te empapas o gastas dinero en un taxi... ¡Yo no tengo problema!

— ¡Oh, justo estaba por preguntarte eso mismo! —dijo Feliciano—. Yo creo que es una buena idea, ve, además nos queda de pasada y tenemos espacio. ¿Qué dices Ludwig?

—No quisiera incomodar…

— ¡Para nada! —Refutó el español—. Espérennos bajo el toldo de la entrada, ¿vale? Nosotros ya salimos.

Tras una afirmación rápida, ambos muchachos se dirigieron al exterior sin mucho apuro, pero siendo vigilados por la mirada afilada de Lovino, que no parecía muy feliz con la propuesta.

Afuera se sentía frío, húmedo y estaba oscuro. El toldo de entrada dejaba bastante espacio como para que los dos se colocaran a una distancia desdichadamente prudente. Sin embargo, la mínima luz anaranjada de las farolas lograba que Feliciano, temeroso, no se atreviera a alejarse demasiado. Había guardado las manos en sus bolsillos, para conservar el calor, y por cada respiración que daba se formaba aquel "humo" que se expandía hasta desaparecer. Le fue difícil evitar no observar al rubio, a su lado, que observaba la calle sin desviar la mirada por un segundo.

No tenía nada de malo observarlo, ¿no? Simplemente quería… tener en cuenta los rasgos de su anatomía. ¡Por supuesto! Además… podía utilizar el ángulo de donde le estaba observando para una de sus próximas fotografías, ¿no? Se veía bastante bien desde el punto en donde estaba…

O quizás todos sus pensamientos eran excusas.

Notó que su hombro estaba ligeramente más bajo que el del contrario, así que posiblemente le sacara uno centímetros. Su cabello se encontraba reluciente y peinado hacia atrás, como las veces anteriores. Y en su rostro no había más que una expresión cansada pero solemne.

Nuevamente apartó su mirada, para observar al suelo; o más específicamente a sus botas, que se encontraban sobre un pequeño charquito. ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de ese muchacho se encontraba tan… entusiasmado? Eso había sentido las primeras veces, al menos. Como si su pecho se convirtiera en un revoltijo y se ablandara más en cada latido.

Una pequeña puerta, a un costado del restaurante se abrió y de allí salieron Antonio y Lovino; el primero con un gorro de lana mal puesto, cosa que se arregló cuando el italiano mayor le obligo a inclinarse para arreglárselo y tapar la punta de sus orejas.

Feliciano llamó la atención del rubio, dando un pequeño tironcito a su manga, y le indicó que le siguiera. Así, los cuatro, se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta el auto de Antonio; un auto ni moderno, ni viejo, de color escarlata. Al entrar, el español soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y encendió el aire para calentar el interior del vehículo. Tras una corta indicación, pronto se puso en marcha y abandonaron el sector.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar Antonio nuevamente, mientras conducía. Iba a un paso normal. A su lado, Lovino se encontraba callado y observando por la ventana; las gotas de lluvia caían por la ventana y deformaban las luces, como un espectáculo simple pero bonito—. ¿Naciste en Alemania, Ludwig? ¿Y ahora vives aquí…?

—Oh —soltó el rubio que parecía haberse distraído. Feliciano observaba todo desde su asiento, con las comisuras de sus labios extendidas hacia arriba. No importaba como se desarrollaba la conversación, sus ojos continuaban posados sobre el germano. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el asiento enfrente de él, un poco adormilado por el movimiento del vehículo. Siquiera le daba importancia al hecho de que pudiese sentirse incómodo por su mirar; quizás por la ligera penumbra en la que se encontraban.

»... con mi hermano. —Murmuró Ludwig tras haberle dado una pequeña y sencilla explicación—. Y siempre me gustó mucho Italia… por eso y por otros motivos decidí quedarme aquí.

Por algún motivo, las mejillas del italiano se sonrosaron con la simple mención del país. ¡Qué tontería!, pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente. Se estaba comportando como un tonto.

La charla a su alrededor se iba prolongando; Antonio le contaba cómo era cuando vivía en España, el clima, y que había trabajado de guía turístico y por eso mismo conocía muchos espacios impresionantes. Y Ludwig hacía memoria de uno de los viajes de su hermano mayor al País donde siempre brilla el sol.

—Bueno, aquí es mi casa… —señaló, mientras Antonio iba disminuyendo la marcha hasta quedar frente a la entrada, en doble fila. La calle estaba vacía y fría—. Gracias por todo, han… sido muy amables.

— ¡De nada, tío! A ver si nos volvemos a juntar otro día —se despidió Antonio, tendiéndole su mano de una forma incómoda para apretársela a forma de saludo.

— _Ciao_ , Ludwig —Esta vez Feliciano saludó, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto tímida y acercándose para depositar un beso en cada mejilla, suavemente, como acostumbraba. Sin embargo, su corazón parecía palpitar tan rápidamente que no le parecía lo mismo. Se separó lentamente—. Nos vemos otro día, ¿no? Podré mandarte un mensaje, ahora que tengo tu número —señaló, sin poder contener el entusiasmo en su voz.

— _Ja._ Por supuesto… Hasta entonces —dijo, saliendo del auto cuidadosamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Antonio no arrancó hasta que el alemán hubo entrado, Feliciano no despegó su mirada de la casa del alemán hasta que ésta se perdió de su vista.

 _Hasta entonces,_ repitió para sí mismo, frotando sus brazos con sus propias manos para propinarse algo de calor. La felicidad que lo invadía decayó en el momento en que sus ojos recayeron sobre su hermano y notó aquel detalle:

 _Su hermano no había aceptado a Ludwig._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza... realmente no tengo excusa. No encontraba inspiración por ninguna parte... realmente estresante, ¿no?_

 _Espero sepan disculpar que no sea un buen capítulo en sí... sin embargo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos y suerte a todos ;u;_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo seis

"Pastelería"

«Por más de que haya piedras en tu camino no renuncies a seguir intentándolo, a seguir peleando por lo que queremos ser.

Transmitir lo que siento es difícil cuando es a través de palabras, pero algún día, cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te lo demostraré mediante un gesto.

 **H** »

I

Feliciano abrió sus ojos y la luz cegadora de la mañana invadió su visión, provocando que sus párpados volviesen a apretarse nuevamente. Lanzó un muy suave gruñido de disgusto. Adormilado, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, pues la luz que entraba por la ventana era fuerte; o al menos lo era para él, que acababa de regresar desde la oscura ensoñación.

Con mucho pesar, no obstante, logró levantarse y dirigirse al baño como era habitual en su rutina. Minutos más tarde, hizo su aparición en la sala, con el cabello húmedo, más despierto y vestido pulcramente. Saludó a su hermano que, como si se tratase de su hábitat natural, se encontraba echado en el sillón, mirando la TV y con el cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo. Pudo distinguir en la pantalla una pasarela, con las modelos yendo y viniendo, vistiendo prendas que le resultaban exageradamente extravagantes. Lovino no despegó su mirada de la pantalla, luciendo concentrado. Su voz sonó robótica:

—Hay café caliente en la cocina.

Giraba en sus dedos el lápiz negro con el cual solía trabajar. Y como si Feliciano estuviese esperando aquella acción, se volvió sobre sus pasos cuando su hermano mordisqueó la parte trasera del útil.

Aquella mañana transcurría particularmente silenciosa. En la cocina, recordó la conversación que había tenido por la noche con Ludwig. Sintió su cara arder y llevó sus palmas frías a sus mejillas en un intento de apaciguar el calor, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados y apretando sus párpados para apartar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Sentía una emoción de culpa expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Una fugaz oleada de imágenes se había disparado como una flecha a su memoria, escenas de un sueño en el que ambos eran amantes, al igual que los protagonistas del célebre libro. Pero, curiosamente, no había una frontera que le dividiera. Al contrario, le sentía muy, muy cerca.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró para sí mismo, rindiéndose ante aquella idea de borrar las imágenes de su cabeza. Era suficiente con todas las preguntas que pronto empezaban a abrirse paso por su mente, inundándolo todo a su paso.

 _«El hecho de que piense tanto en él… ¿significa que Ludwig me gusta? Desde el primer momento me pareció atractivo, pero no ha de tratarse de nada más que eso»,_ pensó.

Vertió el café en la taza y lo endulzó sin cuidado alguno. No dejaría que nada arruinase su día, -se dijo-, ni siquiera un pensamiento reflexivo sobre ese extraño acontecimiento; -sosteniendo la taza de cerámica artesanal y atendiendo la mensajería de su celular con su otra mano-. No tardó en dar con la conversación de alemán e, inconsciente, una sonrisa asomó en su rostro: _«¿Te parece si nos encontramos mañana en la plaza de por aquí?»_ , había sido el último mensaje del alemán, y por supuesto, allí debajo, estaba su entusiasta respuesta afirmativa.

Ludwig tenía mucho para ver y él le ayudaría a no perderse de nada, por supuesto. Estaba convencido de que le daría una buena historia para contar. Quería ayudarle a buscar a su musa… y si no lo hacía, se encargaría de buscar inspiración a su lado. ¿Por qué? No había pensado razones. Sencillamente, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar si lo hacía. Era probable que se tratase de algo particularmente bueno, si sus instintos no fallaban. Feliciano se guiaba por sus emociones, ni más ni menos.

El café caliente acarició su paladar y le reconfortó. Entre tanto, terminaba de arreglar con su buen amigo francés el momento del encuentro. Se sentía sumamente ilusionado. Pronto, podría volver a ver al escritor y escuchar una bonita historia.

II

De no ser porque su abrigo era, al igual que sus botas, algo muy pesado y protector, Ludwig probablemente se hubiese congelado de tanto esperar. Llevaba unos quince minutos -si su percepción no fallaba- apoyado en un poste de luz, esperando la prometida aparición del fotógrafo. Pensó que, posiblemente, no aparecería por allí pues se trataba de una broma; sin embargo, en su interior, algo le gritaba que aguardara un poco más. Ludwig no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual había aceptado aquella oferta tan ridícula. No obstante, lo poco que conocía al muchacho le bastaba para denominarle dentro del término: «honesto».

Acomodó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo para conservar el calor y se dedicó a observar la calle desde su esquina. No había mucha gente para ser domingo, pensó. El día había amanecido brillante y había ido opacándose con el pasar de la mañana. Lo agradeció, en cierta forma: el frío le recordaba a su hogar.

Era extraño la manera en que había acabado allí. Su falta de empatía probablemente hubiese alejado al muchacho italiano desde un principio, pero, de alguna forma (desconocía cuál), no había sido así. No era alguien que tuviese muchos amigos. De hecho, no recordaba tener un mejor amigo siquiera. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Expulsó el aire por la boca, creando una pequeña nube de vapor que desapareció lentamente. Un segundo después, al alzar su mirada, su atención se centró en un peatón que cruzaba la calle descuidadamente, a trote. Y se acercaba en su dirección.

— ¡Ludwig! Siento la tardanza…

Llevaba envuelta, en su cuello, una bufanda colorada. La exhalación temblorosa que profirió el joven bastó para comprobar su pensamiento: había corrido hasta allí. Feliciano esperaba un saludo de su parte. Le tendió la mano y el muchacho le dio un apretón con la suya, enguantada en una tela de color naranja y verde. En ese momento pensó que no le agradaba demasiado aquella combinación de colores tan alegres.

—Está bien, llegué hace un momento. No hay de qué preocuparse —mintió cortésmente, eliminando el contacto entre sus manos. Podría haber dicho la verdad, pero no tenía intenciones de indagar demasiado en ese detalle.

— ¡Me alivia oír eso! —No tardó en adoptar una postura jovial y confianzuda. Sostuvo la única correa de su mochila que se aferraba a su hombro y tomó aire, como preparándose para hablar—. Pensé que te había hecho esperar… hubiese llegado aquí antes de no ser porque… tuve un embrollo con un vecino. Dijo que mi gato le rompió una maceta y tuve que disculparme y pagarla, hm… Estuvo a punto de arrojarme a Gino por la cabeza, ¡pobre! —Una risa escapó, sin dar indicios de querer contenerla—. ¡Pero yendo al grano! El primer lugar que visitaremos no está lejos. Ya arreglé los detalles. ¿Te parece bien si andamos ya?

—…Por supuesto —aceptó, esperando recuperar un poco el silencio y la serenidad que ahora se habían desvanecido.

Para su desgracia, Feliciano habló durante todo el recorrido.

[…]

— ¿Sabías? Nací en Venecia, ¡pero nos mudamos cuando Lovino tenía diez años…! Oh, por cierto, me disculpo por lo del otro día… Él suele ser así, un tanto… gruñón, pero es bueno. ¡De verdad! Solamente tiene un odio extraño hacia los alemanes… Y, oh, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí. ¡Venecia! Es gracioso, de hecho, no recuerdo mucho y todavía no he tenido oportunidad de visitarla nuevamente. Aunque claro, está en mis planes y… —Hizo una pausa cuando un suspiro hastiado llegó a sus oídos. Llevaba, por lo menos, gran parte del camino hablando sobre sí mismo y no se había percatado de ello hasta aquel momento—. ¿Te estoy molestando, verdad…? Sí, lo hago… ¡Lo siento, en verdad no era mi intención! Perdón… —se disculpó rápidamente, juntando sus cejas inconscientemente. Ahora, Ludwig le observaba con una mueca en la que logró leer una ligera irritación. Fue un golpe bajo.

—No es eso… Es que hablas demasiado —admitió, masajeándose las sienes—, y es un poco fastidioso. Pero… en realidad lo admiro, no has trastabillado ni una sola vez —señaló, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente—. Hace años tomé clases sobre 'cómo dar un discurso' y, a pesar de todo, sigo trabándome al hablar. Quisiera… la receta para eso —se aclaró la garganta, llevándose un puño a los labios. Podría decirse que no acostumbraba a hablar sobre sí mismo con tanta soltura.

En ese momento, Feliciano sintió cómo su alma volvía a su cuerpo y le hacía vibrar con emoción y felicidad; Ludwig no estaba molesto con él, o al menos no demasiado. Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro de inmediato.

—Lo único que hago es confiar en mí mismo —dijo—. Aunque sepa que las posibilidades de fallar sean grandes, ¿no es eso algo común? Equivocarse no es sinónimo de humillación… —musitó, volviéndose hacia el rubio, que le observaba con sus ojos celestes llenos de sorpresa y desconcierto. Al parecer, tenían un pensamiento recíproco.

III

Su camino terminó frente una llamativa pastelería unos minutos después. Las paredes pintadas de un rosa pastel no eran lo único que atraía la atención de cualquiera. Se abría paso en el frente, un cartel pintado a mano que dictaba en letra cursiva el nombre del establecimiento: « _La mélodie du violoncelle_ » [*2]. En la vidriera se exponían los típicos postres franceses apetitosos, entre otros clásicos.

Feliciano entró, empujando la puerta de vidrio y haciendo sonar el _llamador de ángeles_ que colgaba en el interior, cercano a la entrada. Ludwig entró detrás de él. El lugar tenía un aspecto cálido y sumamente agradable. No era muy grande pero a pesar de eso, cerca de los exhibidores había un par de mesas para los clientes. En las paredes yacían diferentes fotos antiguas. Llamó su atención la más grande -una ampliación-; en ella se veía un antiguo edificio que llevaba el mismo nombre de la pastelería. En frente, posaban dos personas: una delgada mujer rubia, muy elegante, que era abrazada por un hombre. Sonreían a la cámara con una naturalidad que Ludwig envidió momentáneamente.

— ¡Feliciano! ¡Al fin llegas, _mon petit_! Y traes contigo a la prometida compañía... _Bonjour_.

Un hombre de rubia melena y barba rasurada se acercó a ellos desde el interior del establecimiento. Besó al italiano en las dos mejillas y a Ludwig le estrechó la mano. No había duda de que era francés. Se presentaron tras una aclaración del italiano y Francis, como supo que se llamaba, les invitó a sentarse en una de sus mesas, mientras uno de los empleados preparaba café para los tres.

» ¿Qué tal está todo por casa, _mon petit_? —preguntó—. ¿Has visto a Arthur? —el franco se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, dirigiéndose al italiano. Se frotaba las manos en un gesto nervioso. Tenía harina bajo las uñas.

—Bien, gracias. Lovino está refunfuñón como siempre… al igual que Arthur. ¿Acaso siguen peleados?

— _Mon petit_ —habló con dulzura, esbozando una divertida sonrisa—, nosotros **siempre** estamos peleados.

Feliciano soltó una débil risilla: era cierto. Pero también sabía que se preocupaban mucho uno por el otro; eran muy contradictorios, lo cual resultaba confuso para quienes no eran cercanos a los dos muchachos. El italiano se sentía evidentemente privilegiado por conocer la verdad tras aquella fachada de riña y recelo que tenían el sajón y el franco.

» Y Ludwig… escritor de un _best-seller_ romántico, alemán, codiciado por las señoritas… ¡con su justa razón! —Siguió Francis, extasiado. Aún sostenía una débil pero impávida sonrisa en su rostro—. También soy amigo de Eli, y crítico de sus entrevistas —Eso justificaba toda la información. Feliciano suspiró aliviado por la aclaración: no quería que el alemán pensase que andaba admirándolo frente a sus amigos… aunque en realidad lo hiciese—. Me ha dicho este pequeñín que estás recolectando historias para… ¿conseguir inspiración? Déjame adivinar: te lo propuso Feliciano, ¿o no es así?

—Sí, así es —Ludwig habló, Feliciano sintió su piel erizarse sin motivo racional. El rubio comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares por encima de la mesa. Tenía la atención de sus dos acompañantes y estaba al tanto de ello. Intentó mantener la compostura, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente cohibido—. Lo agradezco bastante, sinceramente. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo libro y no puedo ir más allá de… sencilleces. Estaré honrado de escuchar la historia que tiene para contarme, Francis.

— ¡Tan formal! —el franco exhaló una risita melódica, mostrando sus aperlados dientes. Uno de los empleados se acercó a dejar las bebidas calientes y una porción de pastel para cada uno. Feliciano atacó, tetado por las delicias.

» Bien… en todo caso, estaré feliz de contarles a ambos la historia de mis padres. —El de la melena rubia se acomodó en su asiento, preparándose para narrar. Tomó aire por la nariz y exhaló con autosuficiencia—. Cuando ellos se conocieron, estaban en sus veintes… ¡Hace ya 41 años! En el año 1975, en Lyon, Francia. Fue una época casi mágica… por supuesto, uso las palabras de mi padre al describirlo. No tengo forma alguna de comprobarlo, _honhon_ …

» Las calles lionesas tienen su encanto que perdura en el tiempo, verán. Especialmente cuando se comparte una historia de amor… —habló con dulzura casi actuada en su voz, deslizándose hacia la anécdota profundamente—. Mi madre, en esa época, trabajaba como camarera en un restaurant. Era una mujer de una gracia espléndida y una belleza indudable. Rizos rubios, figura digna de una dama, ¡preciosa! ¿Cómo no? …En cuanto a mi padre, no podría decirse a lo mismo. Jamás sabré lo que le vio, honestamente… ¡Pero el amor! El amor es así, _oui?_ Imparable, imperturbable… y para nada conveniente… Te hace sentir vulnerable y te lastima, pero hay que ser valientes, amigos míos. ¡Porque cuando uno lo afronta, se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es tener a alguien a tu lado…!

Tanto Feliciano como Ludwig se miraron mutuamente, por encima de la mesa, con la evidente complicidad en sus ojos. Ludwig pareció preguntar, tan solo con su expresión: _¿Se había vuelto loco?_ Feliciano se encogió de hombros y sonrió, como siempre; y habló con un gesto: « _Así es Francis»._

» En fin… ¿En qué estaba…? ¡Ah, sí!, cierto. Mi padre tocaba el violoncelo. Un instrumento que había pasado de generación en generación, ¡de bisabuelo a abuelo, de abuelo a padre, de padre a hijo! Él ocupaba una mínima porción de la calle para interpretar melodías románticas… dulces, tanto como melancólicas. No es que hubiese ganado mucho dinero haciendo eso, por supuesto. Pero incluso así, era algo que amaba. Todos apreciaban aquel regalo que él les brindaba a diario. Mi madre lo supo en el primer momento, quien tocase así debía ser un apasionado por la música. Un enamorado... Lo que no sabía era que se trataba sino de un «solitario». Uh, por supuesto, esa mujer siempre se trató de una curiosa por naturaleza. ¡Siempre metiendo sus narices en donde menos le convenía!

 _Estaba segura, sí. Convencida. Debía acercarme a él, al músico. ¡Por supuesto! Se trataba de un hombre maduro y sensible. Cada una de sus melodías jamás dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza por semanas, desde que comenzó a tocar cerca del restaurante. Mi primera opción fue hacerlo después del trabajo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso, me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa para acercarme y estando demasiado asustada me marché. Al segundo día regresé, pero con algo entre manos. ¿Quién podía resistirse a unos deliciosos macarons?_

» Se acercó a él con una tonta excusa. "¿Le gustaría probar mi receta?", por supuesto que… no aceptó. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Por supuesto, mi madre se impacientó e insistió, hasta acabar confesando que lo único que quería era entablar una conversación con él. Y lo hicieron. ¡Y como es natural, los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses! Se hicieron cercanos amigos, a pesar de no ser bien vistos. Pero lo que verdaderamente ocurrió fue a partir del despido de mi madre.

 _«—Estás fuera. Despedida. ¡Los clientes no ven bien que te andes revolcando con ese vago! No paran de cotorrear… No soporto esto en mi establecimiento, ¡creí que te lo había dejado claro!»_

 _Las discusiones acabaron por hartarme hasta alcanzar la impaciencia. Dando por hecho que allí acababa todo, me marché hecha una furia, pero igual de desanimada. La única persona que podía consolarme me esperaba en su banqueta de siempre, guardando su instrumento en el estuche. Aquel hombre que me consentía y escuchaba mis congojas. ¿Cómo podía no quererlo, ajena a lo que los demás pensaban? Me acerqué. Le conté. Me desahogué. Me invitó a que caminásemos juntos mientras hablábamos y accedí. Estuve al borde de las lágrimas pero no era una mujer de llantos._

— _No podré seguir ahorrando para abrirla… a pesar de que estaba tan cerca de pagar la última cuota en su último vencimiento... Todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano._

 _Un angustioso gesto marcó el rostro del hombre, sin intentar evitarlo. La muchacha se encontraba cabizbaja._

— _Siempre hay una solución, Celline. No decaigas…_

» Al parecer, en ese momento, mi padre había tomado una decisión… incluso si fuese impensada. Mi madre soñaba con una pastelería desde niña y había trabajado con todo su esfuerzo para conseguir el alquiler de un viejo edificio. En sus más anhelados sueños lo transformaría en una hermosa y elegante pastelería. —Sus palabras, gradualmente, fueron perdiendo el volumen hasta instaurar una pequeña pausa. ¿Dónde estaba el raciocino en el actuar de una persona que, de forma irrevocable, había caído en esa trampa tan engañosa como lo era el amor?— Jamás podré comprender cómo las emociones nos mueven en todo lo que hacemos… Es curioso. Hasta el más frío y prudente tiene una razón insensata.

» El mismo día, mi padre empeñó su violoncelo, que tenía un gran valor sentimental para él, claramente. Por supuesto, fue una decisión dolorosa; pero se las apañó para entregarle al dinero a mi madre y que ella pagase la última cuota de la compra sin enterarse. Cuando le contó cómo lo había conseguido, no se vio tan contenta como lo había estado antes. —En esa instancia de la historia, el francés se permitió un lejano y lento suspiro, como queriendo hundirse de lleno en el pasado de sus progenitores. Habían sido incontables veces las que su padre le había relatado, con sus emociones a flor de piel, todo lo que su madre le había hecho sentir alguna vez. Pero era casi imposible poder ponerlo en palabras—. Díganme, ¿alguna vez se han enamorado? —soltó, mirando imperturbable un sitio indefinido, porque no encontraba otra manera de seguir desde aquel punto.

El primero en reaccionar fue el castaño, tensándose evidentemente al instante, pero volviendo a relajarse al esbozar una amena sonrisa. Sabía cómo era Francis: a pesar de que muchas veces quisiera mostrar una faceta frívola, rodeándose de amantes superfluos, en su interior había muchas emociones sinceras. El amor le movía.

—No me he enamorado, pero… Muchos dicen que es algo destructivo, al igual que maravilloso. Es verdad que no sé realmente qué se siente, ¡pero ha de ser una emoción bastante bonita! Si es así, entonces también quisiera sentirlo. —Anunció con entusiasmo, observando a sus dos acompañantes de modo expectante, en busca de alguna reacción. Ludwig no había emitido palabra, sino que se encontraba pensativo

—En efecto… —Habló el francés, saliendo de su ensoñación—. Inefable, porque no tiene un porqué. Inmarcesible, porque es _para siempre_. Ineludible, porque no se puede evitar, de ninguna forma. Si tuviese que definirlo… sería así. Sin embargo, nadie tiene un significado exacto. Después de todo, son estereotipos. No hay persona que lo sienta de igual forma. Y aunque use cualquier palabra para intentar explicarles lo que dos enamorados sienten… si no lo han experimentado… entonces es en vano. No hay más que la experiencia para saber _cómo_.

El silencio reinó por los segundos restantes en los que, Ludwig sintió que podía palpar una tediosa tensión en el aire. Pero, respecto a lo que había dicho el francés… Si lo pensaba a fondo, tenía lógica: uno no logra conocer completamente algo, sino hasta que experimenta. ¿Podía ser lo mismo con una emoción como tal? Era posible.

—Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, no hubo palabras. Esta es una parte de la historia complicada de contar… Difícilmente podrán imaginárselo. No puedo decirles más que eso: qué mi madre logró abrir la pastelería de sus sueños. Una de las más conocidas de Lyon, he de decir. Qué mis padres lograron descifrar el indiscutible lazo que los había atado desde un principio… Y que, sobre todo, fueron felices. Pero como todo lo que empieza, acaba. Y a veces los finales no son como los esperamos, incluso si la introducción es de color rosa.

» La pérdida de un ser querido, _amado_ , duele de una manera irrevocable. No obstante, jamás he de olvidar lo que me dijo mi padre cuando mi madre falleció. No lo olvido porque a los siete años, uno no conoce realmente el significado profundo de las cosas; «Nadie permanece por siempre, pero a nuestro lado queda siempre el buen recuerdo. Y hay que conservarlo». Al menos hasta ahora…

—Es cierto… —la voz del castaño fue un susurro casi nostálgico, o al menos así lo era la triste sonrisa que de pronto se pinceló en su rostro.

—Sé que me entiendes bien, _mon petit_ —el francés colocó su palma en el hombro del italiano, y alzó la otra para señalar a su alrededor—. Esto es lo que me queda de ellos, de su amor… al menos físicamente. Por eso prometí que haría de la pastelería algo que todos sientan placer, y los haga felices, por sobretodo. Quizás lo heredé de mi madre —se encogió de hombros, adoptando nuevamente sus aires coquetos. Acto seguido, se puso de pie—. Eso es todo por ahora. Ludwig, espero que esta pequeña historia reflexiva te sirva de ayuda… Y, Feli, se ves a Arthur dile que se olvidó un libro en mi apartamento y que tendrá que volver por él —le guiñó un ojo con sutileza y se volvió sobre sus pies, despidiéndose y regresando a la cocina tras un doble agradecimiento por parte de sus invitados.

* * *

No puedo pedir más que disculpas por la tardanza. Poco a poco estoy empezando a alejarme del fandom y por eso se me hace tedioso a la hora de actualizar. Sin embargo, no está entre mis opciones abandonar el fic. Espero que me entiendan y disculpen eso, además de por el excesivo uso de la narración enmarcada xD

Nos leemos la próxima, y agradezco a quienes apoyan incondicionalmente este fic uvu


End file.
